Le journal d'Envinyatë
by Amonym
Summary: 1 fic: La nièce de Butterbur vient travailler à l'auberge, mais après certaines rencontres, elle est obligée de quitter Bree avec son frère. Elle écrit son journal, ses mémoires, pendant la guerre de l'Anneau...Review SVP!
1. Un Rôdeur au Prancing Poney

_**Chapitre 1 : Un Rôdeur au Prancing Pony**_

Je m'appelle Envinyatë Butterbur. Je n'ai que 17 ans, mais je vais pourtant aller au devant de la mort. Je mourrai si loin de chez moi, dans des terres inconnues de moi, et mon destin deviendra triste par ces lieux mêmes. Et si j'en réchappe, la Terre du milieu telle que je la connaît disparaîtra. Le Temps des Elfes est passé, et le Troisième Age s'achèvera bientôt, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille. Je profite de ces quelques moments de quiétude pour écrire mon histoire. Peut-être y aura-t-il un jour quelqu'un pour la lire…

A l'époque où débute cette histoire, j'avais toujours vécu dans mon petit village, sans jamais m'en être éloignée de plus d'une demi-journée de marche. Mon village, c'est Bree. Il est placé sur le Pays de Bree, qui abrite trois autres villages : Staddel, au nord, Combe, à l'est, et Archet, au nord-ouest. Bree est situé à l'Est de la Terre du Milieu, à plusieurs journées de marche de Rivendell, la cité elfique du seigneur Elrond. Du côté Est de Bree, on trouve la Comté qui est peuplée par les Hobbits. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup connus par les Grandes Gens, comme ils nous appellent. Mais les voici en quelques mots : les Hobbits sont des personnages forts sympathiques, dont les principales préoccupations sont la « boustifaille », la bonne bière, et l'herbe à pipe. Ces Petites Gens ne dépassent pas 1m20 de haut, ont de grands pieds velus et ne portent pas de chaussures. Enfin, ils peuvent être aussi silencieux que des elfes s'ils le souhaitent.

A Bree, les Hobbits sont monnaie courante, et certaines famille se sont installée dans le village depuis longtemps. Leur nombre correspond maintenant à environ la moitié de la population du bourg. Les Grandes et Petites Gens, comme nous nous appelons entre nous, s'entendent parfaitement bien, la vie de la bourgade n'est en rien troublée par les discriminations.

L'économie du village repose sur les gens de passages qui empruntent l'ancienne route est-ouest. Cette route permet aux Elfes de se rendre aux Havres Gris et aux Nains d'aller aux Montagnes Bleues. Ainsi, toutes sortes de gens se rencontrent à Bree, même des Hommes qui viennent faire du commerce.

Mon père, qui nous a élevés seul, mon frère et moi, est fermier. Comme il est le cadet de sa famille, c'est mon oncle, Barliman Butterbur, qui a hérité de l'auberge familiale, mais il a aidé Wilhem, son frère (mon père) à acheter la ferme. Située à moins d'une heure en charrette de Bree, elle produisait assez pour répondre à nos besoins. Ainsi, bien que nous ne soyons pas riches, nous ne manquions de rien et mon frère et moi avons pu aller tout deux à l'école, ce qui nous délivrait un peu de notre autarcie.

J'étais de un an l'aînée de Lòndëyondo, et nous nous entendions à merveille. Etant les seuls enfants à la ferme, nous avions toujours joué ensemble. Quand nous étions petits, c'était moi qui le défendais contre les autres enfants du village, puis rapidement, les rôles s'étaient inversés, et dès que j'eus 14 ans, mon petit frère me sur-protégea, lançant des regards noirs à tout homme ou garçon m'approchant. Il me fit promettre d'apprendre à me battre pour savoir me défendre au cas où.

Lòndëyondo, lui, savait se battre. Il souhaitait pouvoir un jour partir de Bree car il n'aimait pas cette région et rêvait de voyager. Mais les contrées lointaines sont dangereuses. A six ans, déjà la tête pleine de ce rêve, il avait insisté auprès de notre père afin qu'il lui paye des cours d'arme. Il s'y était montré très doué et avide d'apprendre. A 13 ans, bien que moins fort, il avait déjà une très bonne technique et il égalait les hommes de la région dans les tournois annuels.

C'est donc mon frère qui me donna des cours. Ceux-ci étaient difficiles, mais je m'y prêtais de bon grès. Je ne trouvais pas normal d'être surpassée par mon frère, qui avait toujours été plus petit que moi, et je tentais de l'égaler dans l'art du combat, bien qu'en vain. Les jours où nous n'avions pas cours, en plus d'apprendre le combat à l'épée, nous apprîmes les rudiments du combat aux poignards, à la hache, ainsi que les rudiments du tir à l'arc. J'étais désavantagée par rapport à Lòn dans tous les combats, car il était plus grand, plus fort, et plus doué que moi. Il avait aussi une très bonne vue, lui prodiguant une précision extraordinaire au tir à l'arc, mais, ayant moi-même un bonne vue – moins bonne que celle de Lòn, quoique meilleure que la moyenne, mais je me rattrapait par ma très bonne ouïe – je réussi à devenir un assez bon archer, bien que ce ne soit pas mon arme de prédilection.

Le maniement des poignard demande agilité et rapidité, qualités que je possède plus que mon frère. J'arrivai bientôt à le concurrencer dans cet art et j'abandonnai l'apprentissage des autres disciplines, sauf du tir à l'arc. Cependant Lòn ne m'en tînt pas rigueur. En effet, nous savions tous deux que m'apprendre à se battre était l'excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour que notre père le laisse continuer à s'améliorer dans le maniement des armes. Car celui-ci savait l'espoir de mon frère mais voulait qu'il reprenne la ferme à sa suite.

L'avenir de mon frère était ainsi déjà tout tracé par notre père, mais, quand il lui laisserait la ferme, je me retrouverais à la porte. Le jour de mes 17 ans, âge de la majorité dans le Pays de Bree, je le questionnai à ce sujet :

— Père, sans vouloir te paraître envieuse ou avide, je sais que la ferme reviendra à Lòn en temps voulu. Mais que ferai-je, moi ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien normal que tu poses cette question, me répondit mon père, comme s'il s'y attendait. Je comptais d'ailleurs t'en parler aujourd'hui. Tu entres maintenant dans ta majorité, et tu sais que ton oncle ne s'est jamais marié et n'a donc pas d'héritiers. Puisqu'il a toujours été établi que l'auberge a toujours était et restera toujours dans la famille, Barliman, ton oncle, à décider de faire de toi son héritière.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, tu dois apprendre à t'occuper d'une auberge, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une ferme. C'est pour cela que tu vas aller travailler au _Prancing Pony_ maintenant que tu as fini l'école.

Comme toute bonne écolière, je fus effarée par la nouvelle. En effet, mon anniversaire est le 30 juin, le premier jour des vacances, et je ne pouvais même pas en profiter un seul jour. Voyant mon expression et comprenant la raison de mon effarement, mon père ajouta :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse une semaine de vacances pour te préparer. Et n'oublie pas de faire tes bagages : tu vas habiter chez oncle Barliman pendant ton stage !

— Et j'apprends ça une semaine à l'avance ? Mais je ne veux pas aller habiter en ville ! Je veux rester là moi !

— Ne t'en fais pas, la ville n'est pas si terrible que ça, et surtout, tu ne crains rien, tu n'auras pas à sortir de l'auberge le soir après la fermeture puisque tu y logeras, et tu ne serviras pas en salle, j'y ai veillé !

— Je serai dans les cuisine alors ? demandais-je, soudainement intéressée.

— Il y a des chances, mais cela dépendra de ton oncle, tu pourras le lui demander. Je pense cependant que, au cours de ton apprentissage, tu dois apprendre à travailler à chaque place dans l'auberge, que ce soit en tant que cuisinière ou en tant que femme de chambre.

— Et combien de temps resterai-je ?

— Cela dépendra de toi et de ton oncle, mais je crois que tu y resteras au moins 6 mois, ensuite, si cela se passe bien, et si tu t'y plais, peut-être iras-tu habiter là-bas définitivement, car tu ne vas pas pouvoir vivre éternellement ici. D'ailleurs, je crois que dès que ton frère aura atteint sa majorité, je lui laisserai la ferme…

— Si tôt que ça ? … Bien… Je vais aller voir Lòn pour lui faire part de la nouvelle .

Sur ces mots, je le quittai, un peu sonnée par tant de nouvelles, à la fois triste et heureuse. J'allai pouvoir exercer le métier de cuisinière qui me passionnait, mais cependant ce métier, j'allai devoir l'exercer en ville, et la ville et ses habitants m' effrayaient, ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec tout ce que mon frère me racontait. Il avait introduit dans mon esprit une méfiance à l'égard des gens des villes. Selon lui, les femmes se faisaient agresser à tous les coins de rue, les rixes d'ivrognes étaient légions, et les crimes crapuleux monnaie courante. Je pouvais cependant compter sur mon amie Marguerite, une Hobbit de mon âge, pour me rassurer. Ses parents et elle habitaient en ville depuis toujours, et ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre problème.

Le départ de la demeure familiale est une étape à franchir pour tout le monde. Pour certain elle est facile, pour d'autre, très dépendant de leur famille, cette étape est très difficile et certains ne la franchissent jamais. J'étais assez attachée à ma famille, tout en étant assez indépendante, donc ce départ était moyennement facile ; et afin de me persuader de l'avantage de cette nouvelle vie qui pour moi aller bientôt commencer, j'en récapitulai tous les poins positif. J'allai devenir cuisinière ; je n'habiterai pas loin de chez Marguerite ; je pourrai rencontrer plein de gens venus de toute la Terre du Milieu, des Elfes et des Nains, et écouter leurs histoires ; et pour finir, j'allai gagner moi-même ma vie, sans plus dépendre de mon père. C'est sur ces pensées positives que je trouvai mon frère en train de tirer à l'arc – encore et toujours. Il visait un arbre à plus d'une centaine de mètres de lui, et je remarquai que déjà plusieurs flèches étaient plantées sur cet arbre. Il se tenait droit, en appuie sur ses deux jambes. Ses deux yeux, d'un vert profond à l'instar des miens, se concentraient sur la cible. On avait toujours fait à peu près la même taille, mais il grandissait encore, et, bien que je mesurais presque un mètre quatre-vingt, il était alors plus grand que moi. L'un comme l'autre, nous avions des cheveux blonds – les siens coupés cours, les miens au contraire, très longs – et une silhouette fine. Nos traits étaient cependant assez dissemblables. Mon père me disait souvent que j'étais le portrait de ma mère, mais j'avais hérité des yeux de mon père. Lòn avait hérité des traits de mon pères, mais de la bouche, du nez et des yeux de ma mère.

Je l'interpellai, et, comme à mon habitude, je commençai à lui parler alors qu'il se préparait à tirer :

— Salut Lòn ! T'as pas de chance, cette année, ma période de martyr est finie : je pars pour Bree à la fin de la semaine, et à ce que j'ai compris, ce sera pour y vivre définitivement !

Sur ces mots, il tira sa flèche qui atteint non pas l'arbre qu'il visait, mais à un autre un peu plus loin, qui, lui, devait se trouver à bien plus d'une centaine de mètre. Je l'applaudis.

— Bravo ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu t'entraînais sur des cibles aussi lointaines !

Je savais que ce tir était un coups de hasard et que ma nouvelle l'avait déstabilisé. Mais, tout comme j'avais choisi de lui dire ça de manière nonchalante, je préférai faire semblant de ne pas remarquer son choc.

Pour tout dire, je m'y attendais. Lòn adorait aller au _Pony_ pour entendre les voyageurs parler de ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu, tout comme lorsque nous étions enfants nous adorions qu'ils nous racontent les légendes et les contes faisant intervenir des Elfes ou les Homme de Nùmenor. De plus, nous avions toujours été très proches, et ce départ l'affectait. Nous ne pourrions plus nous réconforter lorsque l'un de nous déprimerait. Cela me peinait moi aussi, mais je m'efforçai à ne pas y penser, et je quittai mon frère après l'avoir une nouvelle fois félicité.

Durant cette semaine, je me préparai donc et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allai au cours de mon frère avec plaisir, puisqu'ils étaient une rares des occasions de le voir avant mon départ. En effet, je crois qu'il avait mal pris la nouvelle, et il m'évita toute la semaine. Je l'incitai cependant dès que je le voyais à venir à l'auberge aussi souvent que possible, puisqu'il avait maintenant une excuse pour venir écouter les nouvelles du monde à l'auberge.

Le jour de mon départ, mon père devait m'emmener en charrette en ville, tandis que Lòndëyondo resterait à la ferme. Il me prit dans ces bras juste avant que je ne monte dans la charrette, et me murmura à l'oreille :

— Je viendrai te voir une fois par semaine…je te le promets, alors ne déprime pas trop, hein Vinya ? »

Je lui souris sans lui répondre que je considérais ce déménagement comme le début d'une nouvelle vie, sûrement aussi bien que celle que je vivait à la ferme – ce en quoi je n'avais pas tort. Ajouter cela aurait sûrement renforcer le sentiment de jalousie ou de regret de mon frère. Je montai dans la charrette, tandis que mon père ordonnait aux chevaux d'avancer. Je me retournai et jetai un dernier regard à mon frère et à la ferme où j'avais passé toute mon enfance, qui lentement disparurent dernière les arbres, tandis que je me dirigeais vers mon nouveaux chez moi.

Après une heure de trajet, pendant laquelle mon père me fit l'éloge de la vie citadine, nous arrivâmes en fin à Bree. Nous étions en début de matinée, l'auberge était encore fermée et mon oncle nous attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il m'embrassa alors que mon père déchargeait mes valises. Quand celui-ci eu fini, il salua Oncle Barley, m'embrassa à mon tour, puis il remonta sur la charrette et repartit sans ajouter un mot.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais au _Prancing Pony_, bien sûr. Maintes fois nous étions venus visiter mon oncle, mais nous restions toujours dans la grande salle. Je passai donc ma matinée à visiter l'auberge, avec les cuisines, les écuries, les chambres – pour Grandes Gens ou pour Hobbits -, et enfin la Grande Salle, qui faisait office de bar, de restaurant et de salon. Cette salle était le cœur de l'auberge, où, le soir, les habitués et les voyageurs se retrouvaient pour boire une bière et discuter des dernières nouvelles de l'Extérieur. Une grande cheminée en pierre au fond de la salle, sur laquelle se trouvait une peinture de poney, assurait une ambiance familiale qui convenait à une auberge de village. Je me rendis compte plus tard quelle servait autant à chauffer qu'à éclairer la pièce. En effet, le soir la pièce était remplie d'une telle fumée que les petites lanternes suspendues au plafond ne parvenaient pas à éclairer ce nuage.

La Grande Salle était meublée avec huit grandes tables, réparties aléatoirement dans l'espace, et ces tables étaient encadrées par des bancs. A chaque table, un des quatre bancs était plus haut que les autres pour permettre aux Hobbits de s'asseoir à la même hauteur que les Grandes Gens. Cette pièce avait trois entrées. La première, pour les gens venant de l'extérieur de l'auberge, était au milieu du mur adjacent à la cheminée. Ce mur donnait sur la rue, et trois fenêtres contribuaient à l'éclairage de la salle. En face de ce mur, une autre porte permettait aux pensionnaires de l'auberge d'entrer dans la Grand Salle. Cette porte ouvrait sur un couloir qui, sur la gauche, devenait un escalier menant aux chambres de l'étage supérieur, et, sur la droite, conduisait aux chambres du rez-de-chaussée, réservées aux Hobbits. Sur le mur faisant face à la grande cheminée se trouvait le bar qui s'étendait tout le long du mur, laissant à peine place à la dernière ouverture, donnant sur un couloir. Ce corridor servait de vestibule à l'auberge. Au fond du vestibule, avant qu'à la faveur d'un coude il ne rejoigne le couloir menant aux chambres, l'ouverture de la Grande Salle faisait face aux portes battantes de la cuisine. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une cuisine normale, comme celle que j'avais chez moi, excepté que tout était à plus grande échelle, de la taille de la cuisine elle-même à celle des ustensiles, afin de pouvoir cuisiner pour un grand nombre de personne.

L'auberge consistait en trois ailes formant un U. Au milieu de l'aile centrale, une arche séparait l'édifice en deux. La partie gauche était réservée aux clients, avec les chambres, la cuisine et la Grande Salle. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'autre moitié était occupé par les écuries. Le premier étage était loué aux employés de l'auberge, Nob et Bob, qui, bien qu'étant Hobbits, supportaient assez bien de dormir à l'étage. Mon oncle occupait un appartement au dernier étage, et le deuxième étage qui était inhabité depuis le départ de mon père devint le mien.

L'appartement était déjà meublé et je n'eus qu'à défaire mes valises pour m'installer. Le sol était recouvert de parquet, contrairement à la partie de l'auberge réservée aux client où il était recouvert de tommettes rouge. La décoration consistait en quelques portraits de mes grands-parents et mon père et son frère. Je rajoutais une peinture nous représentant mon frère et moi, et je me sentis immédiatement chez moi dans cet appartement. Les peintures venaient d'être refaites, et les couleurs qu'avait choisi mon oncle mon convenaient au mieux. Toutes les pièces avaient deux murs opposés en blancs, et les deux autres murs colorés, ce qui donnait une sensation d'espace. Les rideaux étaient assortis aux couleurs des murs. Le séjour était peint avec un beau vert marin, et la cuisine, avec un bleu mature, presque agressif. Je choisis pour chambre une pièce qui avait trois murs blancs et un mur violet naissant, et laissai comme chambre d'ami une autre pièce peinte pareillement, mais avec le mur orange clair. La salle de bain, elle, était carrelée de rouge et de blanc. Je découvris aussi, lors de la découverte de mon nouvel appartement, un cabinet de travail, avec un beau bureau trônant au centre de la pièce. La pièce était plutôt petite et faisait paraître le bureau plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Il était accompagné d'une armoire, faite dans le même bois. Les murs étaient peints de blanc uniquement, faisant ressortir les rideaux bariolés et colorés qui pendaient aux fenêtres. Dans cette pièce passait un conduit de cheminée qui apportait de la chaleur du feu que faisait Nob à l'étage au-dessous et continuait jusqu'à l'appartement de mon oncle. Le même procédé s'appliquait au conduit installé dans mon séjour, et qui lui amenait la chaleur du feu de Bob.

Je commençai le travail dès l'heure du repas de midi. Il avait été établi que je travaillerai en tant que cuisinière pendant quelque temps, puis je passerai à femme de chambre, et lorsque je serai assez assurée, je deviendrai barmaid. En même temps que je travaillerai à ces différents postes, j'aiderai mon oncle à gérer l'auberge ou, tout du moins, j'apprendrai.

Je m'installai donc derrière les fourneaux, et attendis les premières commandes. C'était heureusement un jour assez calme d'après mon oncle, mais je fus rapidement dépassée par les événements. Nob eu la bonté de venir m'aider, et nous fîmes ainsi connaissance. C'était un Hobbit semblable aux autres, c'est-à-dire très sympathique et blagueur, il était très ouvert aux gens, et bien entendu porté sur l'herbe à pipe. Grâce à lui, j'appris à cuisiner plus rapidement et en plus grande quantité. Il m'indiqua aussi quels habitués voulaient des plats bien salés, et ceux qui n'aimaient pas le sel.

Le dimanche soir, alors que j'étais là depuis déjà quelques jours et que je commençais à me débrouiller en cuisine, oncle Balrey vins me voir dans la cuisine :

— Ton frère est venu te voir !

J'étais alors concentrée sur ma cuisine et cette nouvelle me réjouit bien que je ne pusse voir mon frère avant la fin de mon service. Mon oncle continua :

— Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait tous les dimanches soir, alors puisqu'il sera là, ces soirs là tu serviras en salle. Cela te permettra de le voir, et puis il sera là si un client te fait des histoires. Nob te remplacera en cuisine.

Je l'embrassai pour le remercier, puis, je défis en hâte mon tablier et me précipitai dans la Grande Salle à la recherche de mon frère.

Je le trouvai accoudé au bar et discutant tranquillement avec un Nain des nouvelles de l'Extérieur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à l'auberge et qu'il n'avait pu entendre ces histoires. Il me dit ensuite qu'il avait appris d'étranges choses, comme quoi une ombre s'étendait à l'Ouest depuis déjà quelque temps, et que les orcs se multipliaient dans les montagnes. Je m'approchai assez de Lòndëyondo pour qu'il me remarque. Il me prit dans ces bras, mais il me relâcha rapidement pour commencer à s'énerver contre moi :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Père m'a dis que tu ne viendrais pas en salle, du moins pour le moment ! Je serai venu te voir à la fin de ton service ! Mais tu es

— Arrête, c'est bon ! Oncle Balrey va me faire travailler en salle tous les dimanches soir puisque, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu viendras toujours. Ainsi tu veilleras à ce que les clients ne me pas fassent d'histoire !

Lòn ne trouva rien à redire à ça et me laissa faire le service. Les clients avaient entendu qu'il serait là si on me cherchait, et il n'y eut donc aucun incident.

C'est ainsi que je passais mon été puis vins le début septembre, et mon oncle, en accord avec ce qui avait été décidé, fis de moi une femme de chambre. Comme pour mon apprentissage du métier de cuisinière, je fus dépassée au début, mais je m'y retrouvai vite, avec l'aide de Bob cette fois-ci.

Tous les matins avant que l'auberge n'ouvre, je retrouvai mon oncle dans son bureau, et nous faisions les comptes, réfléchissant à quoi commander et à quel fournisseur, s'il fallait augmenter ou baisser les prix, et à toutes sortes de choses. Je devins rapidement une aide précieuse pour mon oncle, grâce à mon habitude du calcul que j'avais acquise à l'école, tandis que lui devait s'y prendre à deux ou trois fois pour arriver à faire ses comptes.

Le dimanche soir, Lòn venait toujours à l'auberge, parfois accompagné de mon père, parfois tout seul. J'eus une fois un problème avec un voyageur soûl qui refusait de se faire impressionné par mon frère, mais je le mis moi-même à la porte, et personne ne recommença : j'étais devenue La Future Patronne, j'étais bien plus assurée, et les habitués voulant se faire bien voir dissuadaient eux-même les voyageurs de me chercher.

Tout se passait donc bien pour moi à Bree, lorsque le premier dimanche soir de septembre arriva. Ce soir là, oncle Barley hésita à me laisser travailler en salle. J'arrivai à le convaincre, et en entrant dans la Grand Salle, je ne vis vraiment pas pourquoi mon oncle s'en faisait. Il n'y avait que les habitués ainsi que quelques voyageurs, par ailleurs en petit nombre. De plus Lòn était comme à son habitude accoudé au bar.

Je commençai donc mon service, naviguant entre les tables. Je servais depuis presque une heure lorsque, passant près d'une table à l'ombre de la cheminée, je trébuchai sur un pied de la table, et manquai de tomber. Un homme, que je n'avais pas vu, se tenait dans l'ombre et me retint.

Seuls ses yeux, brillant d'une lueur particulière, étaient visibles, et encore uniquement lorsque les braises de sa pipe s'allumèrent. Il semblait vraiment à part, seul dans la pénombre alors que toutes les personnes présentes étaient assises ensembles à la lumière. Il s'avança à la lumière et je pus le voir. Ses yeux gris indiquait un savoir et un âge avancé, un peu comme un Elfe, que ne traduisait pas son apparence. Cependant, il était un Homme, mortel. Les rides qui lui barraient le front ne faisaient aucun doute à ce sujet, bien qu'il paraissait plus usé par les voyages que par les années. Par ailleurs, ses vêtements renforçaient cette idée qu'il voyageait beaucoup. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau, qui avait du être vert dans le temps mais qui maintenant était passé. De hautes bottes, elles aussi très usées, lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux, et il tenait dans sa main gauche une pipe étrangement sculptée. Son visage sévère était encadré par des cheveux poivre et sel lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Cette sévérité alliée à ses yeux gris me frappa et je devinai que cet homme, malgré son apparence peu flatteuse de par ses vêtements, était un homme de sagesse et de savoir. Il me regardait avec compassion et gentillesse, et me rendit le sourire que je lui adressai pour le remercier.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de le remercier explicitement, car oncle Barley arriva et exigea à l'homme, qu'il nomma Grands-Pas, de sortir. Je compris alors que c'était de cet homme que mon oncle avait peur, et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je serve ce soir-là. J'avais déjà entendu parlé de Grands-Pas : c'était un personnage connu dans le Pays de Bree, et il était craint par nombre de personne. J'essayais d'expliquer à mon oncle que Grands-Pas n'avait rien fait de mal lorsque mon frère s'approcha :

— Laisse-le oncle Barley, fit-il d'un ton calme et posé ; il n'a rien fait. Il l'a juste aidé à se relever.

Ses paroles me rendirent muette d'étonnement. Je m'attendais de sa part à son habituelle « crise de surprotection », comme je l'appelais. Puis, je me souvins que mon frère avait une très bonne vue et qu'il pouvait même presque voir dans le noir, ou plutôt… qu'il voyait dans le noir, « comme sous le soleil de midi un jour de beau temps », avait-il l'habitude de dire.

Barliman avait lui aussi été très étonné, et je profitai de son égarement momentané pour remercier le dénommé Grands-Pas. Je lui demandai aussi de m'excuser pour ne pas encore l'avoir servi, et lui demandai ce qu'il voulait boire, tandis que Lòndëyondo expliquait à notre oncle qu'il avait veillé sur moi, comme d'habitude, et qu'il avait vu que Strider n'avait fait que m'aider.

— Tu l'as vu, dis-tu, mais il s'est installé dans l'ombre, où personne ne peut le voir justement !

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, répondit Lòn à Oncle Balrey. Tu sais très bien que j'ai une très bonne vue, bien meilleure que la tienne !

— Oui…c'est vrai… mais quand même… »

Puis notre oncle nous quitta pour revenir à ses affaires, Lòn retourna au bar, et j'allai chercher la bière que l'homme m'avait commander. Je lui apportais, et il engagea la conversation :

— Alors comme ça votre frère y voie dans le noir comme en plein jour ?

— E n effet, c'est presque ça, il fait un peu comme les chats, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Ou comme les elfes… répondit lentement Grands-Pas.

— Je savais que les elfes avaient une très bonne vue, mais j'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient y voir dans le noir !

— Quelques-uns seulement le peuvent…

— Peut-être… dis-je sceptique. Mais enfin ! Vous devez sûrement vous y connaître mieux que moi.

— Sûrement, me répondit-il avec une sorte de sourire. Dites-moi, reprit-il après un silence, vous êtes de la famille de Butterbur, non ?

— Oui, je suis sa nièce, c'est le frère de mon père…

— Votre père… Wilhem Butterbur, c'est ça ? De la ferme Butterbur ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Ah, c'est bien ce que je me disais…fit-il lentement en me dévisageant.

Il rejoignit son ombre, et n'ajouta pas un mot.

La façon dont il avait dit sa dernière phrase me laissai perplexe, et je me posai des questions sur sa signification. Oncle Balrey avait l'air de bien le connaître, aussi lui posai-je quelques questions sur Grands-Pas dès que j'en eus l'occasion. Il m'apprit que l'homme faisait partie des Rôdeurs, des hommes qui vagabondait dans la région et passaient pour être dangereux, et qu'il allait et venait selon son bon plaisir, parfois disparaissant une année entière pour revenir, toujours égal à lui-même. Il parlait peu, mais pouvait parfois raconter de très bonnes histoires. Comme je souhaitai en apprendre encore d'avantage, je signalai les talents de conteur de cet homme à mon frère, et sans en demander davantage, celui-ci vint s'asseoir à sa table et engagea avec lui la conversation. J'avais remarqué que pour parler à quelqu'un, Strider sortait de son ombre, afin que son interlocuteur puisse le voir. Cependant, sûrement à cause du don de mon frère, il ne prit pas la peine de se mettre à la lumière pour discuter avec Lòndëyondo.

Mon frère resta avec lui toute la soirée, et semblait captivé par ce que lui disait le Rôdeur. Lorsque le bar ferma, comme à mon habitude, je raccompagnai les clients à la porte. Alors que je m'apprêtais à saluer Grands-Pas, il me glissa :

— La prochaine fois, au lieu d'envoyer votre frère, vous pourrez venir vous-même me parlez. Je ne vous mangerai pas !

Je le vis alors arborer son premier vrai depuis le début de la soirée. Je rougis de confusion de voir mon réel dessein démasqué, mais lui rendis son sourire en lui promettant de ne pas manquer de venir l'écouter un de ces jours.

Le vendredi qui suivit était le jour de mon congé hebdomadaire, et après avoir passer la journée à la ferme de mon père, je décidai de profiter de ma soirée pour discuter avec Grands-Pas, qui m'intriguait de plus en plus, à chaque fois que je lui parlais.

Avant qu'il n'arrive dans la Grande Salle, je m'installai à l'ombre de la cheminée et à l'abris des regards, en face de sa place habituelle, et j'attendis. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps d'ailleurs, car quelques minutes après, il entra dans la salle et vint rapidement s'asseoir en face de moi. Il ne m'avait pas vu, et je préférais ne rien dire pour le moment, m'annonçant un peu plus tard. Mon oncle vint lui prendre sa commande, et je m'apprêtais justement à me faire connaître en commandant une bière en même temps que lui, mais Grands-Pas en demanda deux et je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il m'avait repérée. Dès que mon oncle disparut, il me demanda avec un ton ironique .

— Une bière vous conviendra j'espère ?

J'étais vraiment dépitée et je me sentais vraiment honteuse, alors, plutôt que de lui répondre, je l'interrogeai :

— Comment avez-vous deviné que j'étais là ?

— Votre pied dépasse de l'ombre…

Je me dépêchai de le déplacer et remerciai intérieurement la pénombre qui cacher mon teint virant au rouge. Il avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Grands-Pas cependant continuait :

—… et je me doutais que vous viendriez ce soir puisque c'est votre jour de congés.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Un Rôdeur se sert de ses yeux et de ses oreilles, demoiselle. De cette manière, il apprend beaucoup de chose…

— On dit que vous êtes un Rôdeur, il est vrai, et vous le dites vous-même d'ailleurs, mais, qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur ?

— Votre oncle vous l'a déjà dit, non ?

— Il m'a dit que vous étiez un vagabond, mais …vous semblez être plus que cela…

— Ah oui ? s'étonna alors Grands-Pas, et dans sa voix, je pus deviner qu'il souriait.

— Mais vous vous entourez de beaucoup de mystère, et il est malaisé de lire en vous, contrairement à ce qu'il en est pour mes autres clients ! lui répondis-je, en souriant moi aussi.

— Vous avez sans doute raison…mais sachez que vous m'intriguez vous aussi…

— Moi ? demandai-je étonnée. Je ne vois pas en quoi…!

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Cette question me fit reprendre mes esprits, et je rétorquai :

— Je ne donne pas mon nom à un homme si je ne connais pas le sien.

— Mais vous connaissez le mien, on me nomme Grands-Pas, dit-il en souriant.

— Je parle de votre vrai nom. Grands-Pas est le nom que vous donne les villageois de Bree, sûrement pas celui que vous ont donné vos parents !

— Vous avez raison, me répondit-il avec un rire bref. Mes parents m'ont appelé d'un drôle de nom pour votre contrée. Je m'appelle Aragorn.

— Aragorn…Je préfère à Grands-Pas. Puis-je vous appeler ainsi ?

— Si vous voulez, mais maintenant que vous connaissez mon nom, j'attends que vous me donniez le vôtre. Tous les habitués vous appellent Vinya, mais je suppose que c'est un diminutif… ?

— Et vous avez raison, mais mon nom est bizarre, même ici chez moi : je m'appelle Envinyatë.

— Ce n'est bizarre qu'ici ! Vous avez un nom elfique, tout comme votre frère.

— C'est vrai ?

Cette nouvelle m'étonnai car mon père ne cachait pas sa profonde aversion pour tout ce qui est elfique.

— Envinyatë signifie Celle qui renouvelle ou Celle qui guérit. Je suis moi-même appelé Envinyatar, le Régénérateur, par certaines personnes.

— Et c'est parce que j'ai presque le même prénom que vous que je vous intrigue ?

— A cause de ça et d'autres chose aussi … Mais je n'ai pas répondu à votre question! Alors… voyons … que pourrai-je dire des Rôdeurs…

— Vous êtes doué pour changer de conversation lorsque vous ne voulez pas vous dévoilez Aragorn ! le coupai-je en riant.

Il rit lui aussi :

— Je crois que vous m'avez démasqué ! »

Il continua néanmoins sur les Rôdeurs, ce qui, tout compte fait, ne m'allait pas si mal, puisqu'on ne parlait plus de moi, mais de lui, et j'étais donc un peu moins mal à l'aise :

— Les Rôdeurs viennent du Nord. Ce sont des Hommes qui, comme vous avez pu le constater, voyagent beaucoup et ne sont pas forcément très bien vus par les populations locales.

— Et, pourquoi voyagez-vous ? lui demandai-je alors.

— Je suis ici parce qu'un de mes amis m'a demandé de l'attendre ici, un homme qui tout comme moi va et vient au grès des saisons…

— Un autre Rôdeur ? Si c'est le cas, il n'est pas encore arrivé, vous êtes le seul que je connaisse.

— Ce n'est pas un Rôdeur, c'est un Magicien .

— Ah ! Vous parlez de Gandalf ? lui non plus il n'est pas là. Nob m'a raconté qu'il était passé en Juin, mais je n'en suis pas sûre…Je l'aime bien le vieux Gandalf : il raconte de bonnes histoires lui aussi. Lui seul les connaît, comme s'il les inventaient, et on a toujours l'impression qu'il les a vécues … D'après ce que m'a dit Nob, qu'il dût ne rester qu'un jour, et dans la nuit, il disparut, bien qu'oncle Balrey ne ce soit pas inquiété… Gandalf avait du le prévenir.

Il y eut alors un long silence au bout duquel Aragorn murmura :

— …Je vous remercie pour ces nouvelles, Envinyatë. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Bonne nuit. »

Il se leva sur ces mots, et quitta rapidement la salle. Il était encore tôt, et son départ m'intrigua, d'autant que les jours précédents il avait attendu la fermeture pour quitter l'auberge.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, je n'eus plus l'occasion de lui parler comme nous l'avions fait ce soir-là, et je ne pus donc pas apprendre ce qui le préoccupait. Il passait ses journées dans la nature, et il réapparaissait à la faveur la nuit. Il passa ainsi tout le mois de septembre. A partir de la dernière semaine, il arriva plus tard à l'auberge, paraissant plus fatigué et plus inquiet qu'auparavant, et son inquiétude semblait croître de jour en jour.

9


	2. De Singuliers Hobbits

Auteur: Flocon2neige

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi (vous vous en doutez!), sauf les trois Butterbur que j'ai inventé, et d'autres aussi peut-être par la suite et leur histoire.

Dictionnaire: Vous remarquerez que je me sers à la fois des noms originaux et traduits: j'avais décidé de n'utiliser que les noms anglais, mais il y en a certains pour lesquels je préfère la traduction (peut-être par habitude). Je voulais vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seul comme des grands, mais ma petite louise m'a convaincue de vous donner les traductions en français :

Barliman Butterbur : Prosper Poiredebeurrée

Frodo Baggins Frodon (facile!) Sacquet

Samwise Gamegee Samsagace Gamegie

Brandybuck Brandebouc

Underhill Soucolline

Took Touque

Bill Ferny Bill Fourgeron

Et bien sûr : The Prancing Pony LePoney Fringant

Pour les prochains chapitres: Rivendell Fondcombe ; Midgewater L'Eau-aux-cousins ; Weathertop Le Mont Venteux

Note de l'auteur : Il faut que je prévienne que l'histoire que je raconte là est beaucoup plus basée sur le livre que sur le film, vous vous en apercevrezdès ce chapitre. Mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre, pas de panique! J'ai construit mon récit comme une histoire nouvelle dont je fais la présenation des races, lieux, personnages...(d'ailleurs, c'est- je trouve -un peu lourd pour ceux qui connaissent tout ça et aussi pour moi pour tout réécrire... ).

Note de l'auteur 2 : On m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait un nombre incalculable de fautes d'accord dans le premier chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser! je ferai attention, je vous le promet, et puis, maintenant, il y a ma petite Louise pour me corriger, alors ça devrait aller!

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup à Uruviele, Nimrodel de la Lorien et Louise pour vos reviews!

Bêta (Louise) : Voilà, après vos plaintes (et les miennes) comme quoi il restait quelques fautes dans le 'chapter one' bah j'ai décidé de m'y coller… C'est maintenant à moi que s'adresse les reproches d'orthographe et de grammaire ou encore de conjugaison… J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de rien oublier et le retard c'est de ma faute (pas frapper moi!)… Bonne lecture, j'arrête d'écrire! lol

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2: De Singuliers Hobbits**_

Le 29 septembre était un dimanche, et je servais donc lorsque Aragorn pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Je le surveillais depuis le début, et je remarquai qu'il était toujours autant fatigué, mais l'inquiétude semblait l'avoir quitté. Au lieu de venir s'installer à sa place habituelle, il traversa la salle et disparut dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Il revint rapidement, accompagné par oncle Barley. Tous deux semblaient énervés.

Aragorn alla s'installer à sa place, et je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon oncle pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Il m'expliqua qu'un groupe de quatre Hobbits de la Comté venait d'arriver, et qu'Aragorn voulait les voir. Je ne voyais pas le problème, mais mon oncle ajouta que nombre de gens, le Rôdeur compris, avaient demandé après des Hobbits ces derniers temps – lui aussi d'ailleurs devait leur parler – et qu'il ne trouvait pas cela très bon. Il avait donc interdit l'accès de leur chambre à tout le monde, mais les avaient invités à venir dans la Grande Salle après avoir mangé. Ma curiosité était éveillée, mais je n'insistai pas. Je retournai à mon travail, en espérant que les Hobbits se montrent durant la soirée.

Je dus attendre plus d'une demi-heure avant que mon vœu ne se réalise. On vit alors arriver trois Hobbits, pas réellement différents de ceux que nous connaissions. Le quatrième avait sûrement préféré rester au calme. Ils furent rapidement présentés à la compagnie, et je remarquai que le plus âgé n'était pas le plus à l'aise. Comme tous les Hobbits, il était légèrement enrobé et avait les joues rouges. Il semblait néanmoins un peu plus grand que les autres, et ses yeux trahissaient une certaine vivacité d'esprit. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux bruns. Il s'appelait M.Underhill et disait faire des recherches sur sa famille hors de la Comté. Parmi les Hobbits présents se trouvaient des Underhill de Bree, qui le traitèrent comme un cousin éloigné longtemps perdu. Lui n'ouvrit pratiquement pas la bouche de la soirée, mais ses amis parlaient pour lui, surtout le plus jeune, Peregrin Took. Il était le fils du Thain, et futur Thain lui-même. Ce titre est transmis de père en fils et donne un rôle politique et diplomatique important dans la Comté.

Le jeune homme, que tout le monde appelait Pippin, n'en était cependant pas encore là et se faisait alors une joie de raconter les péripéties des Hobbits de la Comté à ceux de Bree. Il était un peu plus mince que la moyenne, et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Il était très porté sur l'herbe à pipe et vidait ses chopes de bière à une vitesse folle. Son autre compagnon l'accompagnait dans cet exercice, avec néanmoins une cadence moins forte. Samwise Gamgee était le plus enrobé des trois. Il avait paru timide, mais la bière le rendit plus assuré. J'appris qu'il était le jardinier de Frodo Underhill, et il semblait lui être d'une grande fidélité.

Je remarquai que, pour une fois, Grands-Pas était à moitié sorti de son ombre, même s'il avait gardé sa capuche sur son visage pour le dissimuler. Il paraissait écouter attentivement la conversation des Hobbits. Mon frère en faisait autant, riant à leurs histoires mais le Rôdeur, lui, ne semblait pas rire.

Au bout d'un moment, il invita d'un geste Frodo Underhill à venir le rejoindre, et ils se reculèrent tous les deux dans l'ombre, excitant ma curiosité. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles j'essayai de me concentrer sur mon travail, puis, le Hobbit sortit de l'ombre et monta sur la table. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il paraissait embarrassé, et j'aurais juré que son acte était dû à une trop forte prise de boisson si je ne l'avais pas servi moi-même.

Il entama un discours, remerciant les gens de Bree pour leur accueil. La compagnie lui demanda une chanson, et après une hésitation, il entonna une chanson ridicule que je ne connaissais pas et qui, je l'appris plus tard, avait été écrite par son oncle. La chanson correspondait cependant assez bien aux circonstances puisqu'il était question d'une auberge, où la bière était si bonne que même l'Homme de la Lune y descendit pour y boire. L'air plut tant aux clients qu'il lui fut redemandé, et le Hobbit recommença alors sa chanson, avec un peu plus de confiance en lui. Arrivé à un passage où une vache sautait par-dessus la Lune, il bondit, puis retomba sur un plateau qui se trouvait au-dessous et... disparut.

Les clients s'agitèrent alors, et tous s'écartèrent du jeune Touque et de Sam Gamgee. Tout le monde était affolé et les habitués appelaient mon oncle à grands cris. Cependant mon frère ne quittait pas des yeux le coin d'ombre où se trouvait Aragorn. Lorsque Barliman arriva, celui-ci se montra sceptique face au récit des clients. Frodo Underhill réapparut alors, sortant de l'ombre et racontant qu'il s'était simplement retiré dans l'ombre pour discuter avec Grands-Pas, et qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Ses propos ne convainquirent personne et la Grande Salle se vida très rapidement. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les Hobbits, Aragorn et mon oncle, ainsi que mon frère et moi.

Mon oncle eut une rapide conversation avec les Hobbits, les prévenant qu'il viendrait les voir sous peu, puis il partit dans les cuisines. Les Hobbits quittèrent la salle pour leur chambre, suivis de près par Aragorn. Restés seuls, je me tournai vers mon frère et l'interrogeai du regard.

«Il est réellement devenu invisible et il en a profité pour se réfugier dans l'ombre, où il est redevenu visible. Grands-Pas le sait, et a eu l'air très contrarié, et non pas apeuré comme les autres… Et il sait que je le sais, ce qui a l'air de l'ennuyer aussi…» me fit-il.

A ce moment-là, la tentation était trop forte, et, sans même se consulter, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers les chambres des Hobbits. La porte venait d'être fermée et, alors que Lòn se penchait pour regarder par le trou de la serrure, je me collai à la porte pour entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

«—J'ai l'ouïe fine, disait Aragorn d'une voix basse, et, bien que je ne puisse disparaître, j'ai chassé maintes créatures sauvages et méfiantes, et je puis généralement éviter d'être vu, si je le désire. Or donc, j'étais derrière la haie ce soir sur la route à l'Ouest de Bree, quand quatre Hobbits sont sortis de la région des Hauts. Je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler tout ce qu'ils dirent au vieux Bombadil ou entre eux, mais une chose m'a intéressé. « Rappelez-vous, je vous pris, dit l'un d'entre eux, quele nom de Baggins ne doit pas être prononcé, s'il faut donner un nom, je suis M. Underhill.» Cela m'a intéressé au point que je les ai suivis jusqu'ici. Je me suis glissé par-dessus la porte juste derrière eux. Peut-être M. Baggins a-t-il une raison d'abandonner son nom; mais dans ce cas, je lui conseillerai, à lui et à ses amis, de faire plus attention.

— Je ne vois pas quel intérêt mon nom peut avoir pour quiconque à Bree, répondit Frodo, d'une voix irritée, et il me reste encore à apprendre en quoi il vous intéresse, vous. M. Grands-Pas a peut-être une bonne raison honnête d'espionner et d'écouter indiscrètement, mais dans ce cas, je lui conseillerais de l'expliquer, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle il vient ici.

— Bien répondu! fit Aragorn en riant. Mais l'explication est simple: je cherchais un Hobbit du nom de Frodo Baggins. Je voulais le trouver rapidement. J'avais appris qu'il emportait de la Comté, eh bien! un secret qui me concernait moi et mes amis. Pour ça, ne vous méprenez pas ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je prendrais plus grand soin du secret que vous. Et l'attention est nécessaire. Surveillez toutes les ombres! reprenant une voix basse. Des Cavaliers Noirs ont traverséBree. Lundi, l'un d'eux a descendu le Chemin Vert, à ce qu'on dit; et un autre est apparu après cela, montant du Sud par le Chemin Vert.»

Je me souvenais de ces Cavaliers Noirs dont mon oncle et Nob m'avaient parlé. D'après eux, ils avaient un air surnaturel, et avait demandé après un M. Baggins de la Comté. Surnaturel, j'en doutais, mais il est vrai que les chiens gémissaient et les enfants pleuraientde concert sur leur passage ; et Nob était tout retourné quand il m'en parla.

Il y eut un moment de silence au bout duquel Frodo parla:

«—J'aurais dû le deviner à la façon dont le gardien nous a accueillis. Et l'aubergiste semble avoir entendu parler de quelque chose. Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il pressé de rejoindre la compagnie? Et pourquoi, diantre, nous sommes-nous conduits aussi sottement? Nous aurions dû rester tranquillement ici.

— Ca aurait mieux valu, fit Aragorn. Je vous aurais empêché d'aller dans la Salle Commune, si je l'avais pu; mais l'aubergiste n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer pour vous voir, ni se charger d'une commission.

— Croyez-vous qu'il…? commença Frodo.»

A ces mots, Lòn et moi ne pûmes retenir un grognement sourd: oncle Barliman avait ses défauts, et il n'était peut-être pas très vif d'esprit, mais jamais il n'aurait traité avec ces Cavaliers Noirs.

Totalement investis dans la défense silencieuse – et malheureusement pas tant que ça – de notre oncle, nous ne nous étions pas rendus compte que Aragorn et les Hobbits avaient cessé de parler. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Lòn et moi nous retrouvâmes projetés dans le petit salon. Quatre paires d'yeux nous fixaient, et durant quelques secondes, qui me parurent une éternité, personne ne parla. Les Hobbits paraissaient terrorisés et Aragorn était visiblement agacé par notre intrusion. Lòn et moi, rouge tomate, nous balancions sur nos deux jambes comme deux gamins pris en fautes – ce que d'ailleurs nous étions. Enfin, Aragorn parla:

«Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous faisiez derrière cette porte?»

Bien que la question ait été attendue, ni mon frère ni moi n'osions avouer que nous écoutions à la porte. Lòn, tentant d'esquiver la question, s'exclama finalement:

«—Vous n'avez aucun droit pour suspecter oncle Barley d'être à la solde des Cavaliers Noirs!

— Je ne pense aucun mal du vieux Butterbur, rassurez-vous, mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu – bien que je me doute de votre réponse…. Vous avez tout vu n'est-ce pas? dit Aragorn à Lòn.

— Oui, je suis loin d'être aveugle, vous le savez, répondit- mon frère. Votre ami M.Underhill – ou peut-être devrais-je dire Baggins – est devenu invisible, cela ne fait aucun doute. Vous ne vous êtes pas reculé dans l'ombre, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Frodo, comme vous l'avez soutenu, … ou plutôt si, vous l'avez fait, mais vous étiez alors invisible, et nous n'êtes redevenu visible que lorsque vous avez été dans l'ombre, près de Grands-Pas.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr? Cela s'est passé dans l'ombre, comme vous venez de le dire! demanda alors Pippin.

— M. Baggins a peut-être le don de devenir invisible, mais moi, j'ai celui d'y voir dans l'obscurité. Et ce que je raconte, je l'ai vu comme si cela c'était passé sous le soleil de midi un jour de beau temps.

— Mais qui êtes-vous? demanda alors Frodo, toujours terrorisé.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, lui répondis-je alors, en essayant de prendre un ton rassurant. Je suis Envinyatë, je travaille à l'auberge, et Lòndëyondo est mon frère.

— Vous êtes des elfes? fit alors Sam à mon plus grand étonnement. Mais vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à ceux que nous avons croisés dans la forêt!

— Sûrement parce que, contrairement à ceux-ci, rétorqua alors Aragorn, ces deux jeunes gens ne sont pas des elfes. Ils sont de la race des Hommes… Allez-vous enfin répondre à ma question? ajouta-il d'un air sévère.

— Puisque vous voulez vraiment nous l'entendre dire…rétorquai-je. Mais, il faut nous comprendre, sachant ce que Lòn avait vu, nous voulions en savoir davantage, et donc nous sommes venus pour vous parler à vous et à ces messieurs. En entendant des voix, nous n'avons pas voulu frapper et vous déranger. Nous avons donc attendu devant la porte, sans pouvoir nous empêcher d'entendre ce que vous disiez.

— Et si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous vouliez nous parler ?

— Eh bien… commençai-je. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous m'intriguez beaucoup. Et ce soir, j'assiste à la disparition d'un Hobbit à qui vous avez parlé juste avant, et avec qui vous vous éclipsez de la Salle Commune. Cela en était trop, je voulais savoir, …vous interroger…alors on vous a suivit, et en entendant que vous parliez, on n'a pas voulu interrompre votre conversation et on a attendu devant la porte.

— M'interroger? dit alors Aragorn avec un sourire en coin un peu moqueur. Et quelle question souhaitez-vous me poser?

— Plusieurs… Qui êtes-vous? Qui sont-ils? fis-je en montrant les Hobbits. Où vont-ils? Pourquoi voyagent-ils? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette disparition et cette histoire de Cavaliers Noirs ?

— Tout semble lié, mais il est difficile de démêler les fils, ajouta Lòn pensivement.

— Vous voulez vous emparer de l'Anneau, n'est-ce pas? dit brusquement Frodo, plein de haine. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas le prendre sans me battre, et il tira son épée.

— _L'anneau_? demandai-je à mi-voix à mon frère.

— Je crois que c'est en enfilant une bague qu'il devient invisible, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ça doit être de cela qu'il parle…

— Vous n'êtes au courant …de rien…? fit Frodo effaré.

— Eh bien… ce n'est pas pour rien que nous voulions vous poser toutes ces questions. Répondit Lòn, avec un sourire gêné.

— Je sais que des cavaliers sont après vous. On a reçu leur visite et ils ont terrorisé mon oncle et Nob. Les Cavaliers Noirs ont demandé après vous, M. Baggins de la Comté. Vous serez peut-être content d'apprendre que mon oncle – que vous soupçonnez injustement – les a renvoyés, mais que cela n'a pas été le cas de tous les habitants de Bree, comme Bill Ferny que vous avez vu ce soir, par exemple …

— Oui, mais à ce qu'il semble, ils ont perdu ma trace maintenant… répondit Frodo.

— N'y comptez pas! Ils reviendront. Il en arrive toujours d'autres. Il y en a d'autres. Je connais leur nombre. Je connais ces Cavaliers, fit vivement Aragorn, avec des yeux froids… Bill Ferny dont parlait Envinyatë reçoit de curieuses gens. Vous avez dû le remarquer dans la compagnie: un noiraud ricaneur. Il était très proche d'un de ces étrangers du Sud, et ils se sont glissés dehors juste après votre petite facétie…

— C'était un pur accident! s'exclama Frodo.

— Je me le demande, rétorqua le Rôdeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces hommes du Sud n'ont pas tous des intentions pures; quant à Ferny, il vendrait n'importe quoi à n'importe qui ou ferait du mal par simple plaisir.

— Qu'est-ce que Ferny vendrait? Et qu'est-ce que mon accident a à voir avec lui? demanda Frodo, semblant ne pas vouloir comprendre.

— Si ces Cavaliers Noirs vous cherchent à cause de cet Anneau, intervint alors Lòn, ils devineront que c'est vous, même si vous avez changé de nom. Le don de devenir invisible n'est pas courant… Ferny alertera ces Cavaliers, et ils reviendront.

— Ils en entendront probablement parler avant la fin de la nuit, continua Aragorn. Cela vous suffit-il? Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez en ce qui concerne ma récompense: me prendre pour guide ou non. Mais je peux vous dire que je connais tout le pays qui s'étend entre la Comté et les Monts Brumeux, car je l'ai parcouru en tous sens pendant bien des années. Je suis plus vieux que je n'en ai l'air. Je pourrai vous être utile. Dès demain, il vous faudra quitter la route découverte; car les Cavaliers la surveilleront nuit et jour. Vous pourrez vous échapper de Bree, et il vous sera loisible de poursuivre votre chemin tant que le soleil sera là; mais vous n'irez pas loin. Ils vous tomberont dessus dans les régions désertes, à quelque endroit sombre où il n'y a aucun secours. Voulez-vous donc qu'ils vous trouvent? Ils sont terribles!»

Il se tut alors, et nous remarquâmes qu'il avait l'air vraiment effrayé par les Cavaliers Noirs et leur venue. Cela ne m'étonnait pas de la part de mon oncle ou de Nob, mais Aragorn paraissait beaucoup plus solide, plus fort, et je devinai que ces Cavaliers devaient être vraiment terribles pour qu'il en ait peur à ce point. Il resta un moment pensif, puis parla de nouveau:

«Voilà! Peut-être en sais-je davantage que vous sur ces poursuivants. Vous les redoutez, mais vous ne les craignez pas encore suffisamment. Demain, il vous faudra vous échapper si cela est possible. Grands-Pas peut vous mener par des sentiers rarement parcourus. Le voulez-vous?»

Les Hobbits n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, car à ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aragorn nous tira vivement dans l'ombre mon frère et moi, et Barliman entra avec des chandelles, suivi par Nob qui apportait de l'eau. Barliman déposa les chandelles sur une petite table:

«Je suis venu vous souhaiter bonne nuit… Nob! Apporte l'eau dans les chambres!»

Il alla fermer la porte puis revint au milieu du salon. Il paraissait peu sûr de lui:

«—Voici comment c'est. Si j'ai causé quelque tort, je le regrette assurément. Mais une chose en entraîne une autre, vous l'admettrez; et je suis un homme très occupé. Mais une chose d'abord et puis une autre cette semaine ont mis ma mémoire en mouvement, comme on dit; et pas trop tard j'espère. Vous comprenez, on m'avait demandé de guetter des Hobbits de la Comté, dont un surtout du nom de Baggins.

— Et qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec moi? fit Frodo tandis que je me demandai si Lòn et moi étions les seuls à ne pas avoir deviner sa véritable identité.

— Ah! Vous le savez mieux que personne, répondit mon oncle d'un air entendu. Je ne vous trahirai pas; mais on m'a dit que ce Baggins voyagerait sous le nom de Underhill, et on m'a fourni un signalement qui vous convient assez, si vous me permettez de le dire.

— Vraiment? Et bien, donnez-le donc!s'exclama alors Frodo.»

Mon oncle lui donna donc une description qui offusqua Sam et fit rire Pippin. Les souvenirs de Barliman lui revenaient petit à petit, mettant à rude épreuve notre patience à tous. Grâce aux questions de Frodo, nous apprîmes qu'il tenait cette description de Gandalf Le Gris, et que celui-ci lui avait faite trois mois auparavant, à sa dernière visite à l'auberge. Il avait aussi laissé une lettre pour Frodo que mon oncle aurait dû envoyer mais qu'il avait gardé en l'oubliant. Il l'a lui remise et raconta aux Hobbits ce que je leur avais déjà dit sur les Cavaliers Noirs et ajouta que Grands-Pas aussi voulait leur parler et qu'il l'avait empêché d'entrer pendant leur repas.

A ce moment, celui-ci sortit de l'ombre, non sans nous avoir préalablement fait signe de rester là où nous étions:

«En effet! Et beaucoup d'ennuis auraient été évités si vous l'aviez laissé entrer, Barliman.»

L'entrée d'Aragorn surprit mon oncle qui sursauta.

«—Vous!Vous êtes tout le temps à surgir brusquement. Que me voulez-vous, maintenant?

— Il est ici avec ma permission, intervint Frodo. Il est venu m'offrir son assistance.

— Eh bien, vous connaissez vos propres affaires, peut-être…mais si j'étais dans votre situation, je ne fréquenterais pas un Rôdeur.

— Et qui fréquenteriez-vous? rétorqua alors Aragorn. Un gros aubergiste qui ne se rappelle son propre nom que parce qu'on le lui crie toute la journée? Ils ne peuvent rester au _Pony_ à perpétuité, et ils ne peuvent renter chez eux. Ils ont une longue route devant eux. Les accompagnerez-vous et tiendrez-vous les hommes en noir à distance?

— Moi? Quitter Bree! Je ne ferais pas ça pour tout l'or du monde! s'exclama mon oncle tandis que Lòn poussait à côté de moi un soupir de mépris. Mais pourquoi ne pouvez-vous rester un peu ici tranquillement, monsieur Underhill? Qu'est-ce que ces bizarres menées? Que veulent ces hommes en noirs et d'où viennent-ils, je voudrais bien le savoir?

— Je regrette, fit Frodo, mais je ne puis absolument pas l'expliquer. Je suis fatigué, très préoccupé, et c'est une longue histoire. Mais si vous voulez m'aider, je dois vous avertir que vous serez en danger tant que je resterai dans votre maison. Ces Cavaliers Noirs, ajouta-t-il craintivement: je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois, je crains qu'ils ne viennent de…

— Ils viennent de Mordor, finit gravement Aragorn. De Mordor, Barliman, si cela signifie quelque chose pour vous.»

A ces mots, je me désintéressai subitement de la conversation et me plongeai dans mes pensées. Le nom de Mordor évoquait pour moi de vieux souvenirs de contes et de légendes que l'on racontait le soir au coin du feu. J'essayai de m'en rappeler, et soudain, alors que mes souvenirs revenaient, la peur m'envahit, et j'étouffai à grand peine une plainte.

Le Mordor était le pays de Sauron, le Seigneur Ténébreux. A la fin du Second Age, la Bataille de la Dernière Alliance opposa les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, Elfes et Hommes, aux créatures de Sauron, et celui-ci fut défait. Cela s'était passé plus de trois mille ans auparavant, et, comme tout le monde, j'avais entendu les rumeurs qui racontaient le retour de l'ombre et la reconstruction de la Tour Noire.

Si ces cavaliers venaient de Mordor, c'était que ces rumeurs étaient fondées, et l'histoire des Hobbits plus grave que je ne le pensais. Nous étions, Lòn et moi, en train de nous mêler des affaires du Mordor.

Inconsciemment, je me recroquevillai dans l'ombre tandis que mon imagination s'emballait et me projetait face à ces Cavaliers Noirs. Je comprenais mieux à présent: les réactions très vives des Hobbits et d'Aragorn face à notre intrusion, la terreur que ces hommes avaient inspirée à Nob, la réaction unanime des chiens et des enfants à leur passage, et aussi la crainte et les mises en garde d'Aragorn.

Je réalisai finalement que si Sauron voulait le récupérer et qu'il envoyait de si terribles cavaliers, l'Anneau dont avait parlé Frodo devait sûrement être plus qu'une simple bague d'invisibilité, et son détenteur courrait un grave danger – tout comme ceux qui l'entouraient ou tentaient de l'aider.

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, réactions positives ou négatives (j'espère quand même que vous serez sympa, c'est ma première fic, je rappelle!). 


	3. Préparatifs de Voyage

Après de longs mois d'absences, je me suis enfin décidée à poster ce chapitre... excusez les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes, ma bêta est un peu occupée (bcp même!) ... j'espère qd même que ça vous plaira...

Disclaimer: voir chapitre 2

__

_**Chapitre 3 : Préparatifs de voyage**_

Le bruit de la porte se refermant sur Barliman me tira de mes pensées. Je sortis de coin d'ombre en même temps que mon frère pendant qu'Aragorn demandait à Frodo ce qu'il attendait pour ouvrir la lettre de Gandalf. Mon frère questionna le Rôdeur sur la raison pour laquelle il nous avait fait nous cacher dans l'ombre :

— Je préfère qu'il ne sache pas que vous traînez avec un Rôdeur, je ne suis pas une fréquentation très recommandable pour votre oncle…Vous avez appris beaucoup de chose ce soir, trop peut-être pour votre propre sécurité, et il temps que vous retourniez à vos occupations. Mais je compte sur vous pour garder le secret…

Nous quittâmes alors le salon et nous nous mîmes en quête de notre oncle pour l'aider à ranger et nettoyer la salle Commune et les cuisines. Nous le trouvâmes dans ces dernières faisant la vaisselle. Il nous interpella :

— Où étiez-vous passez ? Il y a des gens étranges qui rôdent en ce moment, alors faites attention à vous ! J'ai préparé des ronde pour cette nuit : nous nous devons de veiller sur nos clients. Je ne t'aurais pas demander d'en faire partie, Vinya, mais puisque Lòn est là, il pourra t'accompagner. Vous irez faire un tour vers la Porte Ouest.

— Mais, on va t'aider un peu à ranger avant, non ?

— Non, c'est bon, ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la première fois. Allez-y, mais couvrez-vous, nous ne sommes plus en été !

Lòn et moi prîmes chacun notre manteau et nous sortîmes de l'auberge. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la rue était très faiblement éclairée par quelques lanternes. Nous étions sous une d'entre elles, positionnée juste au dessus de la porte de l'auberge, mais nous dûmes bientôt quitter la lumière pour l'ombre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte Ouest, proche de l'auberge. Lòn n'avait aucune difficulté à avancer, il y voyait très bien, mais j'avais un peu plus de mal, car l'obscurité était grande et nous avions oublié d'emmener des lanternes. Je trébuchai plusieurs fois sur la route irrégulière, et nous arrivâmes rapidement à la porte Ouest. Nous ne vîmes pas le gardien de la porte, mais nous ne le cherchâmes pas et nous fîmes demi-tour.

Nous n'avions rencontré personne, ni Cavalier Noir, ni Homme, ni Hobbit, pas même un chat, et nous étions prêts à retourner à l'auberge. J'étais sous la lanterne de éclairant la porte, en pleine lumière, mais Lòn lui préférait marcher dans la pénombre et je ne le voyais pas. Soudain, je l'entendis à côté de moi me crier quelque chose que je ne compris pas car au même instant je fus tirée en arrière. Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Une lame me frôlait la gorge et je sentis quelques gouttes de mon sang couler lentement. Cela eu l'effet que mon agresseur escomptait probablement, puisque je me glaçai de terreur, en me demandant ce qu'était devenu mon frère. L'homme qui me retenait s'adressa justement à lui, et je compris qu'il était libre de ses mouvements :

— Allez mon gars ! fit-il. Ne fait pas de bêtises sinon ta sœur pourrait en pâtir. J'ai appris que tu avais quelques dons pour te battre, mais ne me joue aucun tour, je ne suis pas seul, j'ai un camarade dans l'ombre, comme toi. Nous sommes à égalité comme cela. Tu réponds à nos questions et on te laisse tranquille. Toi par contre ma jolie, murmura-t-il à mon adresse ; on ira s'amuser un peu ensemble après ça…

Je sentis sa main glisser sur mon corps. D'abord mon buste, puis mes hanches et enfin mes cuisses. Je fus prise de nausée à ce contact.

— Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda alors Lòn, rageusement.

— Nous sommes curieux, tout comme vous, et nous voulons des renseignements… répondit avec un rire méchant un autre homme qui devait se trouver dans la pénombre à quelques pas de moi. On se demande ce qu'ont bien pu se raconter les trois Hobbits et le Rôdeur…Vous êtes restés un bon bout de temps avec eux, alors vous devez être au courant…

— Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez savoir, ils ont juste donné des nouvelles de la Comté, Grands-Pas a quelques amis là-bas…répliqua Lòn.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…ou vous pourriez avoir affaire à nos patrons, et ils sont beaucoup moins sympathiques que nous…mais peut-être en avez vous déjà entendu parler, ce sont des cavaliers habillé en noir, des cavaliers terribles…

Ni Lòn ni moi ne répondîmes et ce fus le silence pendant quelques instants, puis je sentis l'homme derrière moi s'effondrer avec un râle. Je me retournai et vis que l'homme que mon frère venait d'assommer était un homme du Sud qui était à l'auberge ce soir-là… Je questionnai Lòn sur le deuxième homme et il me dit qu'il l'avait aussi assommé en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le deuxième était le gardien de la porte, un homme que nous connaissions depuis toujours… Sans prendre le temps de rependre nos esprits, ni réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de nous arriver, nous nous précipitâmes à l'auberge afin de prévenir Aragorn de notre mésaventure. Les Cavaliers Noirs étaient de retour, et il savaient achetés au moins deux hommes à Bree, bien que pour l'instant hors d'état de nuire.

Nous frappâmes à la porte et nous attendîmes que Frodo nous autorise à entrer. En nous voyant, Aragorn parut mécontent :

— Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais vous avoir demander de vaquer à vos occupation ! Il vaut beaucoup mieux pour notre sécurité à tous que vous en vous occupiez pas de nos affaires !

— C'est un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de notre sécurité ! s'écria Lòn. Deux hommes à la solde d vos Cavaliers viennent de tenter de tuer ma sœur !

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Rôdeur, soudain calmé.

— Nous étions à la porte Sud quand Harry, le gardien, et un homme du Sud nous ont agressés. Ils avaient appris que nous étions entrés ici avec vous, et nous ont questionnés pour savoir de quoi vous aviez parlé avec les Hobbits. Ils nous ont menacés de nous conduire à leurs maîtres si on ne répondait pas, et ils nous ont décrits les Cavaliers Noirs. Mais Lòn a réussi à les assommer tous les deux et nous sommes revenus aussi vite que possible ici pour vous avertir.

— Vous avez bien fait, nous remercia Aragorn, et vous serez plus en sécurité ici. Vous avez de bons réflexes et du courage! ajouta-t-il en direction de Lòn.

— Ils menaçaient de couper la gorge de ma sœur, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose ! répondit Lòn avec modestie. Et puis, ils étaient dans l'ombre, alors j'avais un avantage sur eux…

— Peu d'hommes en auraient pourtant fait autant… Si souhaitez que je soigne votre blessure, Ènvinyatë, vous pouvez vous asseoir ici. J'ai quelques compétences en médecine.

Il me désigna un fauteuil, mais j'avais presque oublié cette petite blessure.

— Non, merci, ça ira, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. Elle se refermera toute seule, je n'aurais qu'à mettre une écharpe pendant quelques jours pour ne pas risquer de faire peur à oncle Barley ! répondis-je nonchalamment.

— Vous n'en aurez aucunement besoin, répliqua Aragorn sérieusement ; puisque vous viendrez avec nous demain, pour notre voyage vers Rivendell.

— Je vous découvre sous un nouveau jour : je ne vous savez pas pince-sans-rire ! ris-je.

— Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là…

J'arrêtai de rire.

— Je vous ai mis en danger en vous laissant écouter nos conversations, continua-t-il ; vous devez venir avec nous : vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici.

— On est plus en sécurité ici que sur la route avec vous, rétorquai-je. Les Cavaliers Noirs sont aux trousses des Hobbits, pas aux nôtres !

— Mais il semblerait que la donne soit changée maintenant. Allez ! Venez vous asseoir ici !

Je m'assis, mais je n'abandonnai pas. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de partir de Bree. J'y avais toujours vécu, et l'exemple maternel ne m'incitait pas au voyage. Car ma mère était partie un jour à travers le Midgewater, un marais proche de Bree, vers une destination inconnue. Elle n'était jamais revenue : elle s'était perdue dans le marais et y était morte.

— Mais quand vous partirez, insistai-je ; ils vous suivront et ne s'intéresseront plus à nous ! Nous n'aurons plus qu'à ne plus nous approcher d'Harry, et ça ira !

— Vous ne connaissez pas les Cavaliers Noirs ! s'emporta alors Aragorn tout en me soignant. Arrêtez d'en parler avec autant de désinvolture ! Vous venez sans le savoir de les défier et ils ne vous le pardonneront pas. Ils ne vous poursuivront peut-être pas en personne, mais ils ont des hommes à leurs bottes, vous avez pu le remarquer. Un jour, plus ou moins proche, ces hommes viendront et vous emmèneront en Mordor ou à Minas Morgul et là vous serez torturés pour le seul amusement de vos geôliers. Et peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain nombre d'années passés dans un tel enfer, vous aurez la chance de mourir pour servir de nourriture aux orques et autres créature du Mordor. C'est cela que vous voulez ?

Il venait marquer un point et il avait même gagné si tout ce qu'il cherchait était de nous effrayer, je dirais même nous terroriser. Car moi comme mon frère, et comme les Hobbits présents, j'étais passablement terrorisée. Mais je ne m'avouai pas vaincue.

— Mais ils ne vont tout de même pas nous attaquer ici ?

— Ils en ont le pouvoir, répondis sombrement le Rôdeur. Je me dois de vous emmener avec nous. Je pourrai vous protéger, et vous serez beaucoup en sécurité à Rivendell !

— Mais pourquoi vous souciez-vous autant de nous ? demanda alors Lòn.

— Parce que je ne laisse pas des amis en arrière face à un tel danger : vous m'avez offert votre amitié, sans vous souciez de mon apparence…Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point cela fait du bien à un vieux Rôdeur comme moi ! termina-t-il en souriant. Allez ! c'est bon, j'ai fini avec votre blessure !

Il avait disposé une bande sur mon cou, et il l'a coupa à l'extrémité. Je me relevai et Sam, qui n'était intervenu durant tout l'échange – de même que les autres Hobbits, prit la parole.

— Mais, et M. Frodo alors ? Si vous protégez vos amis, vous ne pourrez le protéger lui ! s'écria-t-il.

— Partir tous ensemble me permettra de pouvoir tous vous protéger, rétorqua Aragorn.

— Mais vous les entraînez au devant d'un danger bien plus grand que celui auquel vous comptez les faire s'échapper ! protesta Frodo. Emmenez-les seuls à Rivendell. Nous nous y rendrons par nos propres moyens. Car vous ne pouvez les entraîner dans un voyage aussi risqué par ma faute. Ils ignorent tout du danger qu'ils courent !

— Le danger est du à cet anneau, c'est cela ? fit Lòn. Je me demande ce qu'il a d'extraordinaire…

— Je dois vous accompagner, autant les uns que les autres. Je connais bien des chemins pour arriver à Imladris, et sans moi, vous risqueriez de vous perdre…mais il est vrai qu'il n'ont aucune idée du pouvoir de cet anneau, ni ce qu'il représente…dit Aragorn, pensif.

Il resta quelque temps à réfléchir.

— Je ne sais ce que Gandalf m'autoriserai à vous révéler au sujet de l'Anneau, autant pour votre propre sécurité que par besoin du secret…Je vous dirai cependant que cet anneau est un des anneaux magiques répertoriés par un poème connu dans la tradition elfique :

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, _

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, _

_Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, _

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs maisons de pierre,

Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,

Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône,

Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau pour les trouver,

Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier

Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.

« L'anneau de Frodo est celui de Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci veut le récupérer, et s'il y parvient, tous les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu tomberont. C'est pourquoi les Cavaliers Noirs sont après Frodo, et qu'il se rend à Rivendell pour leur échapper.

— Ainsi donc, le destin de tous dépend de la réussite ou non de cette fuite…, fis Lòn d'une voix basse. Et pourtant, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Frodo ; vous préféreriez partir tout seul face à ces Cavaliers plutôt que de nous entraîner tous avec vous…

Il s'avança vers le Hobbit et s'agenouilla face à lui, de façon à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

— Vous allez au devant de bien des dangers…Cependant, la Terre du Milieu est un endroit magnifique pour lequel il vaut la peine de se battre. Permettez-moi de vous aider ! Selon la norme de ce pays, je sais plutôt bien me battre : tant que ce fardeau pèsera sur vos épaules et que le danger vous guettera, je vous suivrai et vous protègerai, par la vie ou par la mort.

— Ainsi, notre présence ne sera pas un fardeau de plus pour vous, conclus-je ; car je sais moi aussi me battre – quoique moins bien que mon frère. Et Aragorn n'aura pas à se déchirer en deux pour nous accompagner, car il est connu par chez nous que les enfants de Wilhem Butterbur sont inséparables, et moi aussi je vous suivrai, du mieux que je le peux.

— Je vous remercie, dit Frodo ; mais c'est une aventure risquée : vous risquez votre vie tout comme nous, et j'espère que vous en êtes conscients…

Nous ne pûmes répondre car à ce moment, des bruits se firent entendre dans le couloir, une porte claqua, et celle de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Nob et un autre Hobbit que je n'avais jamais vu mais qui devait être le troisième compagnon de voyage de Frodo.

Il paraissait épouvanté, et il respirait bruyamment comme s'il venait de courir. Il ne parut pas prendre conscience des deux Hommes et de la femme présents dans la pièce et commença à parler après avoir repris son souffle :

— Je les ai vus, Frodo ! Je les ai vus ! Des Cavaliers Noirs !

Il fut surpris, je crois, de ne voir aucun étonnement sur les visages de ses amis, et plus encore lorsque Aragorn, qu'il n'avait pas vus pris la parole :

— Ainsi donc, c'est vrai, ils sont arrivés…notre départ n'en devient que plus urgent, mais nous ne pourrons pas partir avant demain…Où les avez-vous vus, jeune homme ?

— Vous étiez déjà au courrant de leur présence ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

— C'est un ami de Gandalf, et ces jeunes gens ont eu affaire avec leurs hommes de main tout à l'heure ; mais je t'expliquerai tout cela tout à l'heure. Raconte-nous !

— Je les ai vus ici, dans le village, répondit-il. J'étais resté une heure à l'intérieur. Et puis comme vous ne reveniez pas, je suis sorti faire un tour. J'étais revenu et je me tenais juste en dehors de la lumière de la lanterne à contempler les étoiles. Soudain, je frissonnai et je sentis que quelque chose d'horrible s'avançait en rampant : il y avait une sorte d'ombre plus foncée parmi celles de l'autre côté de la route, juste au-delà de la lumière de la lanterne. Elle glissa aussitôt sans le moindre bruit dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas de cheval.

— De quel côté est-elle partie ?

— Elle a semblé partir le long de la Route, vers l'est, dit-il alors. J'ai essayé de la suivre. Elle s'est évanouie presque aussitôt ; mais j'ai tourné le coin et j'ai été jusqu'à la dernière maison sur la route.

Aragorn, Lòn et moi le regardâmes avec surprise : malgré la peur, que je n'osais imaginer, inspirée par ces Cavaliers, il les avait suivis. Il devait être très courageux ! Même Aragorn était terrorisé par eux !

— Vous avez le cœur solide ; mais c'était une étourderie, dit le Rôdeur au Hobbit.

— Je ne sais pas, répliqua le Hobbit. Ce n'était ni brave ni stupide, je crois. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il me semblait être entraîné en avant. En tout cas, j'y ai été, et j'ai soudain entendu des voix très claires près de la haie. L'une marmonnait et l'autre chuchotait ou sifflait. Je n'ai pas pu entendre un mot de ce qu'elles disaient. Je ne me suis glissé pas plus près parce que je tremblais de tous mes membres. Puis, terrifié, je me suis détourné, et j'allai juste revenir en vitesse, quand quelque chose s'est avancé derrière moi et je…je suis tombé.

— Je l'ai trouvé, monsieur, intervint Nob. M. Butterbur m'avait envoyé dehors avec une lanterne. Je suis allé jusqu'à la Porte de l'Ouest, puis jusqu'à la Porte du Sud. Tout près de la ferme de Bill Ferny, j'ai cru voir quelque chose sur la route. Je ne pourrais pas le jurer, mais il m'a semblé que deux Hommes étaient penchés sur quelque chose, qu'ils le soulevaient. J'ai crié, mais quand je suis arrivé sur place, il n'y en avait plus trace ; il n'y avait que M. Brandybuck étendu sur le côté de la route. Il semblait dormir. « J'ai cru être tombé dans une eau profonde » qu'il m'a dit, quand je l'ai secoué. Très bizarre qu'il était, et aussitôt que je l'ai eu réveillé, il a bondi et il s'est carapaté jusqu'ici comme un lièvre.

— Je crains que ce ne soit la vérité, dit alors M. Brandybuck. Bien que j'ignore ce que j'ai pu dire. J'ai eu un vilain cauchemar, que je puis me rappeler. J'ai perdu tout contrôle de moi-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

— Moi je le sais, fit Aragorn. Le Souffle Noir. Les Cavaliers ont dû laisser leurs chevaux dehors et avoir repassé en secret par la Porte Sud. Ils doivent tout connaître à présent, car ils sont allés chez Bill Ferny. Quelque chose peut arriver cette nuit, avant notre départ de Bree…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, on montera la garde, fis-je. Je crois qu'oncle Barley a du organiser des tours.

— Vous vous en dispenserez tous les deux. Il en va de votre sécurité et de votre forme pour povoir partir demain matin. A ce propos, il vaudrait mieux aussi que vous avertissiez votre oncle que vous partez.

— Vous partez avec eux, Melle Butterbur ? s'écria alors Nob, surpris.

— En effet. Pas de gaîté de cœur, mais il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'il en soit ainsi, je crois…Pourras-tu prévenir oncle Barley que nous partons Lòn et moi demain matin avec M…_Soucolline_? Dis-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour nous et demande lui de faire un peu confiance au vieux Grands-Pas…Tu pourras t'en charger Nob, s'il te plaît ? Je vais aller préparer mes affaires pour le _Grand Départ_ !

— Je viens avec toi, je ne trouverai des affaires à moi que chez toi ! fit mon frère… mais avant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les Hobbits ; permettez-moi de nous présenter, maître Brandybuck : nous n'allons pas voyager ensemble sans même connaître nos nom : je suis Lòndëyondo, Envinyatë est ma sœur, et notre guide que voici se fait appeler Grands-Pas…

— Nous allons voyager ensemble ? fit-il en regardant Frodo qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dans ce cas, je suis ravi de vous connaître, mais appelez-moi Merry, je ne suis pas encore le maître du pays de Bouc.

Avant que nous sortions, Aragorn nous interpella :

— Allez faire votre sac de voyage et revenez après, nous dormirons tous ici, cela nous évitera de vous courir après demain matin !

Nous quittâmes là les Hobbits tandis que Nob allait chercher leurs affaires dans leur chambre avec Aragorn. Lòn me suivi jusque dans mon appartement, seul endroit en ville où il avait quelques chances de trouver des affaires pour le voyage.

Arrivés chez moi, il se dirigea tout droit vers le divan et, à ma grande stupéfaction, s'étant penché dessous, il se releva en tenant un long paquet :

— J'avais caché ça ici car Père n'en voulait pas à la maison et je savais que tu n'y tiendrais pas trop toi non plus…Je les ai achetées avec mon propre argent …

Sur ces mot, il ouvrit les paquet et je découvris une lourde épée dans son fourreau, forgé très finement ; un arc sculpté, plutôt long, comme les appréciait Lòn, accompagné de son carquois rempli de flèches ; une petite hache de voyage très affûtée ; et enfin deux longs poignards, légèrement recourbés, la manche sculpté et la lame gravée de runes elfiques. Toutes ces armes, je les connaissais. Un des clients de l'auberge, un Nain, les avait proposées à la vente, et, comme mon frère, j'avais été captivée par la beauté de ces objets. Car ils étaient le fruit du travail des Elfes, et ceux-ci sont réputés pour leur savoir-faire et la beauté de leur travail, ainsi que la légèreté de leurs armes. J'ignorai cependant qu'il les avait acquis, mais il avait du y laisser toutes ses économies, car le prix qu'en avait donné le Nain était très élevé.

Depuis que Lòn avait dit à Frodo qu'il savait se battre et qu'il voulait le protéger, je m'étais demandé comment il allait bien pouvoir faire, désarmé face aux Cavaliers, et je ne regrettai pas que Lòn ait fait cet achat. Je m'offusquai cependant de son audace : il avait caché ces armes chez moi durant plus de deux mois – depuis le passage du Nain – sans jamais m'en avoir touché mot. Coupant court à mon indignation, il me lança les deux poignards :

— Allez ! Réveille-toi ! Tu auras tout le temps de les admirer au cours du voyage ! Je te donne les deux poignards, je me garde le reste puisque tu n'es pas capable de t'en servir correctement, et je me sers mieux d'un arc que toi. Par contre, j'apprécierai que tu me prêtes un sac à dos. Je vais aller chercher les affaires dont j'ai besoin dans ma chambre.

_Sa_ chambre était en réalité la chambre d'ami, mais puisque seul lui s'en servait et qu'il venait y dormir toutes les semaines, il se l'était appropriée.

Je me dirigeai moi aussi vers ma chambre et ouvris le placard où j'avais entreposé les tenues dont je me servais lorsque je m'entraînais au combat avec mon frère. Je les avais faites moi-même d'après les vêtements que portaient les Elfes de passage à Bree. Elles étaient toutes de la même couleur, d'un vert passé, et consistaient en une tunique et un collant arrivant aux chevilles. La tunique, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, était fendu de part et d'autre depuis la taille. Je troquai ma robe grise et toute simple ainsi que mon tablier contre l'une d'elles et m'attachai les deux poignards à la ceinture de façon à ce qu'ils ne me gênent que légèrement dans mes mouvements et que je puisse les atteindre facilement. J'enfournai deux autres tenues dans un sac à dos et j'y ajoutai une petite trousse de toilette, un briquet, deux gourdes que je remplis d'eau, deux couvertures et un manteau – tous deux assez chauds, ainsi que diverses autre choses. J'allai faire un tour dans les cuisines de l'auberge afin de récupérer de quoi nous nourrir pendant le voyage. Je remontai les bras chargés de victuailles, puis je sortis un deuxième sac à dos, un peu plus grand, pour Lòn, et je lui apportais.

Je le trouvai dans sa chambre, debout devant le miroir. Il portait la même tunique que moi mais il avait coupé la sienne au niveau du bas du dos, et portait un pantalon de voyage noir. Il se tenait immobile et pensif et ne semblait pas me voir. Comme j'arrivai derrière lui, il s'adressa à moi d'une voix lointaine en me regardant à travers le miroir:

— Depuis que je suis enfant, je rêve de partir, mais maintenant que mon rêve va se réaliser, je me demande si je serai capable d'aller jusqu'au bout… peut-être qu'après tout ce que je me suis imaginé sur les contrées lointaines, je serai déçu…

— La seule façon de le savoir c'est d'y aller…lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Ces contrées lointaines sont bien différentes de tout ce que nous connaissons, tu ne peux être sûr de ce que tu trouveras là-bas. Demain nous partons pour Rivendell, la cité elfique la plus proche de chez nous…nous verrons bien ce que nous y trouverons…Tu as toujours rêvé de ce voyage, alors ne t'en fais pas. Profites-en, tu vas enfin voir de nouveaux paysages…

— … et nous aurons des Cavaliers Noirs à nos trousses…, recommença-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. …c'est peut-être cela que je redoute le plus… J'ai promis à Frodo de le protéger, mais j'ai peur… peut-être m'enfuirai-je en courant lorsque viendra le moment d'accomplir mon serment…

— Tu as montré tout à l'heure que tu étais capable de faire face à un danger avec courage…

— Mais les Cavaliers Noirs doivent être terribles ! Même Aragorn les craint !

— Tous les craignent et personne ne te reprochera d'en faire autant, pas même Frodo que tu as juré de protéger…n'y pense pas trop : tu verras comment cela se passera lorsque tu les rencontreras…

— Tout cela me fait peur…L'attente et l'anticipation sont les plus dures à vivre…

— Nous partons demain à la première heure, alors d'ici-là, essaye plutôt de dormir, et pense aux bonnes choses qui t'attendent ou aux mauvaises que tu quittes, plutôt que le contraire…et n'essaie pas d'anticiper la peur : elle arrivera sur toi assez vite…Il est temps pour toi de vivre enfin la vie que tu t'es imaginée…

Après une pause, je repris :

— Je t'ai apporté un sac à dos ainsi que quelques aliments à mettre dedans. Quand tu auras fini de te préparer, nous descendrons rejoindre les autres pour la nuit…je serai dans le bureau.

Je l'assurai de mon soutien en accentuant légèrement la pression de ma main sur son épaule, puis je laissai glisser ma main sur son bras et le quittai. J'arrivai à la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il m'arrêta :

— Vinya !…

Je me tournai, et je vis qu'il avait bougé : il me faisait maintenant face.

— Je te remercie…Tu ne dois pas avoir moins peur que moi, et pourtant, tu arrives à me réconforter, comme tu l'as toujours fais depuis la mort de maman…

Je lui souris tendrement :

— C'est mon rôle de grande sœur. Tu as beau être grand et fort maintenant, tu seras toujours mon petit frère, et si tu as besoin de moi pour quoique ce soit, je serai là…

Il me souris à son tour et resta un moment dans un profond silence. Mais je me détournai pour sortir. Je me rendis dans mon bureau. Il fallait que je m'occupe pour essayer d'oublier la peur qui s'emparait petit à petit de moi dès que je laissais mon esprit libre. Il commençait alors à vagabonder vers le Mordor et les Cavaliers Noirs, et il valait mieux pour moi que j'évite de trop y penser.

En attendant que Lòn se prépare, j'examinais les quelques cartes que je possédais. Je les avais acquises quelques semaines après mon arrivée à Bree. Grâce à elles, je savais d'où venaient nos clients et quelles contrées ils avaient traversées pour parvenir à Bree. Les récits des clients – provenant principalement des Nains – m'avaient permis de connaître la géographie du pays environnant et plus lointain, et je savais où se rencontraient les orcs ou les trolls. Par bonheur, nous ne traverserions pas ces régions-ci. Mais j'avais passé tellement de temps sur ces cartes à revivre avec eux les aventures que les clients racontaient que cet examen ne m'apporta rien. J'en enfournai cependant une dans mon sac.

Il me vint subitement à l'esprit la nécessité d'écrire à mon père les raisons de ce départ. Il avait toujours espéré que Lòn s'assagirait avec l'âge, et ne partirait pas. Mais c'était le danger et non l'envie qui nous entraînait vers Rivendell. Notre père ne pensait pas non plus que je partirai un jour, et ce départ lui causerait donc un double chagrin, en plus de le priver de l'aide de Lòn, dont il avait de plus en plus besoin. J'attrapai une plume et commençai à écrire :

_Père, _

_Nous t'avons souvent parlé de Grands-Pas depuis que nous le connaissons, et tu sais que les mystères autour de lui nous intriguent. Ce soir, quatre Hobbits de la Comté sont arrivés à l'auberge, et Grands-Pas s'est lié avec eux. Tu en entendras rapidement parler, mais au cours de la soirée, un des Hobbits, M.Underhill, disparut soudainement. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, mais tous les clients fuirent, effrayés par une telle magie. Les Hobbits et Grands-Pas se retirèrent ensemble, et nous les accompagnâmes. Nous discutâmes avec eux, et nous apprîmes qu'ils étaient en grand danger. Nous nous sommes mis de cette manière nous même en grand danger, et notre curiosité a été punie. Il est maintenant nécessaire que nous accompagnâmes les Hobbits dans leur voyage, leurs poursuivants nous ont agressé dans les rues de Bree cette nuit (ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne nous ont fait aucun mal !), et ils en ont après nous maintenant aussi. _

_Oncle Barley a déjà sûrement du t'avertir de notre départ, et nous savons que nous te laissons dans l'embarras, seul pour t'occuper de la ferme et sans argent pour t'aider afin d'employer un lad. Mais nous devons nous rendre avec ces quatre Hobbits à Rivendell. Là, nous seront sûrement à l'abris. Nous ne risquons pas de nous égarer, car Grands-Pas sera notre guide et cela maintes années qu'il voyage. Nous essaierons dans la mesure du possible de t'écrire à notre arrivée._

_Tu nous manqueras_

_Nous t'embrassons, _

_Vinya & Lòn_

J'espérai que mon père avait oublié que Rivendell était une cité elfique, car son aversion pour les elfes aurait entraîné une incompréhension totale de sa part face à ce voyage, qu'il aurait déjà du mal à accepter. J'achevai ma lettre et me relevai, me cognant la tête contre celle de Lòn. Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon frère, qui avait fini son paquetage, était entré dans le bureau. Il se tenait penché au-dessus de moi, et lisait ce que j'écrivais.

Sans un mot, je pliai la lettre et me levai afin de trouver une enveloppe dans l'armoire. J'avais laissé la lettre sur le bureau un instant et Lòn en profita pour se saisir de la plume. Je vins me placer derrière lui, dans la même position que lui précédemment. Il ajouta un post-scriptum de sa petite écriture nerveuse :

_P.S. : J'ai quelques armes cachées dans mes affaires que tu peux vendre ainsi que quelques économies... Sers-t'en pour payer un lad à la ferme ; tu en auras besoin. Je ne sais pas quand nous reviendrons._

_Lòndëyondo._

Je m'étonnai de cette proposition. Je ne le connaissais pas si responsable. Je me sentis fière de mon petit frère.

Nous sommes restés ainsi, penchés sur cette lettre, durant un long moment. Puis il se retourna vers moi en souriant :

— Allez ! Nous devrions y aller, ils doivent nous attendre. » Il paraissait avoir repris confiance en lui.

Il prit l'enveloppe et y glissa la lettre, puis inscrivit le nom et l'adresse de notre père au recto. Pendant ce temps, je fermai tous les volets de l'habitation. Il me rejoint dans l'entrée où nous avions posé nos sacs. Nous les prîmes, puis nous sortîmes. Nous nous arrêtâmes au premier étage pour glisser la lettre sous la porte de Nob. Il comprendrait qu'il devait la faire parvenir à notre père et, contrairement à notre oncle, il n'oublierait pas de le faire.

Nous fîmes rapidement le trajet jusqu'au salon des Hobbits. Nous frappâmes à la porte avant d'entrer pour découvrir les quatre Habbits endormis dans leurs fauteuils de Hobbits. Ils étaient recouverts par des couvertures, et leur sommeil semblait paisible. La peur les avait quittés pour quelques heures, mais je me demandai pourquoi ils ne dormaient pas dans leurs lits : je ne redoutais pas d'attaque cette nuit, dans l'auberge même.

Aragorn, dès notre entrée, nous incita au silence. Trois fauteuils, fabriqué pour des Hommes ceux-là, avaient été rajoutés. Nous nous installâmes dedans, chacun sous sa couverture, mais Aragorn s'enroula dans son grand manteau. Nous étions prêts à passer notre dernière nuit à Bree, avant notre départ le lendemain pour Rivendell, en compagnie de quatre Hobbits de la Comté et du Rôdeur Aragorn.

* * *

Voilà! alors? vous en pensez quoi? laissez des reviews SVP! 


	4. L'ombre du passé

_**Chapitre 4 : L'Ombre du passé**_

Je dormis d'un sommeil agité, le souvenir de la lame posée sur mon cou encore présente et je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin, courbaturée mais en forme. C'était l'aube, et Coqui, le coq de l'auberge, chantait comme à son habitude. Frodo ouvrait à peine les yeux et les autres Hobbits dormaient encore, lovés dans leurs fauteuils, mais Lòn et Aragorn étaient déjà debout. Et tandis que l'un ouvrait les rideaux afin de permettre au jour d'entrer dans le salon, l'autre s'occupait du réveil de Sam, Pippin et Merry. Dès qu'ils furent éveillés, ils se levèrent promptement, avec l'entrain et la bonne humeur propre aux Hobbits. Car tels sont les membres de cette race, principalement ceux de la Comté : ils ont un bon moral et une gaîté et tirent de chaque chose un bonheur simple mais vrai. Ils n'en oublient pas leurs malheurs, mais la tristesse ne peut les envahir définitivement, car le bonheur des choses simples l'écarte. Les Hobbits réussissent à toujours rester comme leur pays, gais et heureux, car la Comté est un lieu paisible où le bonheur est simple mais omniprésent.

Merry et Pippin entamèrent donc une discussion légère et très animée sur la chanson que Frodo avait chantée la veille debout sur la table de la Salle Commune. Pippin mimait Frodo, et Merry tentait de retenir les paroles. Il souhaitait, je crois, pouvoir la chanter dans une prochaine veillée.

Mais Aragorn ouvrit la porte de la chambre et nous y fit entrer. Je revins sur mon avis de la veille en admettant que l'auberge pouvait finalement être attaquée. Nous découvrîmes tous les matelas éventrés à coup de poignard. Les coupables devaient êtres entrés par la fenêtre : volets et fenêtres avaient été brisés, les rideaux, blancs et bleus, s'envolaient au grès des coups de vent. L'air était frais dans la chambre. Nous étions déjà en automne, et bien que l'été ait été très chaud, la température descendait rapidement. Il avait fait froid et la chambre avait été la proie des courants d'air toute la nuit durant.

J'allai chercher oncle Barley et je le trouvai dans la Salle Commune, préparant la salle. Je lui demandai de venir dans la chambre des Hobbits, mais avant de me suivre, il voulut me parler :

— Nob m'a dit que tu partais avec eux, commença-t-il hésitant. Je peux encore me passer de toi quelque temps, donc cela ne me gêne pas beaucoup. Mais si tu ne reviens pas, je devrais vendre l'auberge, et cela me fendrait le cœur, tu le sais..

— N'ais pas d'inquiétude, je reviendrai, répliquai-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

— Oui, enfin, …continua-t-il toujours hésitant ; je ne connais pas l'affaire de ces petits bonhommes – et tu en sais sûrement plus que moi – mais cela me paraît extrêmement dangereux, et je n'ai pas du tout confiance en Grands Pas…

— Moi je lui fais confiance, rétorquai-je brusquement. Il sera notre guide et, depuis le temps qu'il arpente la région, il connaît très bien tous les chemins. C'est sûrement notre seule chance contre les Cavaliers Noirs de prendre une autre itinéraire que la Route.

— Ces Cavaliers Noirs ! s'exclama-t-il alors, comme prenant conscience des choses. Tu sais qu'ils sont à leurs trousses et tu veux partir ? Tu cherches la mort ?

— Non, répondis-je d'un ton posé et déterminé. Mais moi aussi je fuis les Cavaliers Noirs. On dirait qu'ils sont aussi après Lòn et moi depuis hier soir…Nous devons partir : ils ont attaqué l'auberge cette nuit et cela ne s'arrangera pas si nous restons. Nous sommes maintenant dans le même bateau que les Hobbits.

— Et que dira votre père de tout ça ? Vous y avez pensé ?

— Nous lui avons écrit une lettre que nous avons laissée à Nob, fis-je doucement. Il l'a lui remettra… Nous ne pouvons faire autrement, et je ne partirai pas si j'avais le choix …mais je ne l'ai pas…conclus-je

— B…Bien, bredouilla-t-il. Alors, vous ferez attention à vous, hein ?

— Je veillerai sur Lòn, répondis-je avec un sourire ; et je ne doute pas qu'il en fera autant pour moi. Mais ils nous attendent, là ! Viens !

Il me suivit finalement.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la chambre dévastée, il gémit puis l'horreur de ce qu'il vit lui fit lever les bras au ciel :

— Jamais pareille chose n'est arrivée dans mon temps ! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. Des hôtes empêchés de dormir dans leur lit, de bons traversins perdus, et tout ! Où va-t-on ?

— A de sombres temps, répondit Aragorn. Mais pour le moment vous pourrez demeurer en paix, une fois débarrassé de nous. Nous allons partir immédiatement. Peu importe le petit déjeuner ; il faudra se contenter d'une boisson et d'une bouchée debout. Nous serons prêts dans quelques minutes.

— Je vais faire préparer les poneys et vous apporter de quoi manger un peu.

Il nous quitta, nous laissant à notre toilette primaire.

Les cinq hommes se rasèrent de concert, et les Hobbits échangèrent avec mon frère leur technique, discutant des avantages de l'une et des inconvénients de l'autre. Aragorn, lui, se rasait silencieusement, l'air songeur, tandis que je me peignais soigneusement. Je démêlai mes cheveux et les tressai en deux nattes que je rattachai fermement sur ma tête par des épingles. Cette coiffure me permettrait de garder les cheveux liés un long moment, sans risque qu'ils s'emmêlent.

Mais Oncle Barley revint bientôt, et l'horreur avait fait place à l'affolement sur son visage. La porte de l'écurie avait été ouverte durant la nuit et tous les poneys et chevaux s'étaient enfuis. Les Hobbits furent effaré par cette nouvelle, et moi aussi. Car les clients de l'hôtel avaient tous placés leurs bêtes dans cette écurie et mon oncle aurait à les rembourser et, bien qu'étant un homme aisé, ce serait un coup dur financièrement. Aragorn lui-même fut fâché de cette information, bien que les chemins qu'il était décidé à suivre ne nous permettaient pas de monter les bêtes. Mais nous traverserions des contrées désertiques et les poneys nous auraient permis de porter la nourriture.

Frodo proposa alors de louer, ou même d'acheter un poney à un villageois. Malheureusement, en plus des bêtes des clients de l'auberge, les écuries abritaient les bêtes de presque tous les poneys de Bree. Oncle Barley envoya néanmoins Bob courir à travers le village à la recherche d'un poney qui serait restait chez son propriétaire et que celui-ci accepterait de vendre. Aragorn était mécontent, car désormais notre départ serait connu de tout le monde. Mais ce retard nous permis de prendre tranquillement notre petit déjeuner, et les Hobbits, Lòn et moi en fûmes ravis.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les cuisines pour cuisiner de quoi nous restaurer, et Sam m'accompagna. Il m'avait offert son aide dans la préparation du repas et je l'avais acceptée. Car il se disait bon cuisinier et cela me permettait d'améliorer ma cuisine par ses conseils. Nous ne préparions pas l'omelette de la même façon, mais mis à part cela, nos recette s'accordaient. A nous deux, et malgré nos discussions, nous préparâmes vite ce petit déjeuner et en quelques minutes nous l'apportâmes dans le salon. Pendant notre absence, Lòn avait sorti le couvert et préparé la table avec l'aide des Hobbits et du Rôdeur. Je m'installai entre Sam et Aragorn, et nous entamâmes le repas directement avec enthousiasme.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, tout occupé que nous étions à remplir nos ventres. Mais, après s'être resservi, Lòn s'adressa à Aragorn :

— Par où allons-nous passer si nous ne prenons pas la Route ?

— Je crois que nous quitterons Bree par la Grand Route…Tous les villageois seront sûrement à leurs fenêtres pour voir partir le Hobbit qui a disparut devant tout le monde, répondit Aragorn en accompagnant ses paroles avec un regard appuyé vers Frodo.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! C'était un accident !se défendit alors le Hobbit.

— Accident ou pas, les conséquences en sont les mêmes… rétorqua Grands-Pas.

— Donc nous prendrons la Route finalement … ? questionnai-je à mon tour.

— Non, notre itinéraire ne change pas : nous quitterons la Route dès que nous serons hors de vue des habitants.

Lòn ouvrit la bouche pour en savoir plus, mais Aragorn le devança :

— Et puisque vous voulez tout savoir, nous commencerons par aller vers Archet, mais nous virerons à l'est, évitant le bourg. Ensuite, afin de toujours éviter le Route, nous traverserons les Terres Sauvages, ainsi que le Midgewater, pour nous rendre au Weathertop. De là, nous aviserons, mais il nous faudra nous diriger vers le gué de Bruinen pour atteindre Rivendell.

Au nom de Midgewater, je me crispai immédiatement, et je remarquai que Lòn aussi avait serré les mâchoires et que son visage était devenue grave. Car ce nom évoquait bien sûr pour nous la disparition de notre mère, et nous ramenait à une triste époque pour nous. Mais je tentai – sans succès – d'effacer rapidement ce souvenir de mes pensées afin de rester centrée sur la conversation.

Cependant ce nom n'avait pas interpellé que nous :

— Le Migdewater ? demanda Frodo, en rassemblant ses pensées. Je crois que Bilbo m'en a déjà parlé…c'est un marais n'est-ce-pas ?

— Un marais ? s'exclama Pippin, l'air suspicieux. Nous allons devoir traverser un marais ?

— Les Midgewater est en effet un marais commença Aragorn.

— Et peu de ceux qui cherchent à le traverser en trouvent jamais la sortie, le coupa Lòn d'un ton sombre, comme parlant pour lui-même. C'est un vrai labyrinthe…

Dans les yeux du Rôdeur passa alors une brève lueur de surprise, bien que son visage ne montrât rien.

— Comme tous les marais dignes de ce nom, répliqua-t-il. Mais vous avez de la chance, je fais partie du peu de gens qui se retrouvent dans le Midgewater.

— Mais sommes-nous obligés de passer par là ? intervins-je alors, mal à l'aise. Sans mettre en doute vos capacités – je vous fais confiance, sachez-le bien – mais…un labyrinthe…

Cette fois-ci, la surprise qui éclaira l'œil d'Aragorn persista, se transformant en perplexité. Il semblait chercher à comprendre notre trouble, et laissa son regard glisser tour à tour de mon frère à moi, comme essayant de déchiffrer nos pensées. Il insista néanmoins d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant :

— C'est parce qu'il est dur de ne pas s'y perdre que nous devons passer par le marais, répondit-il avec ce que je pris pour un regard de compassion vers nous. Les Cavaliers auront plus de mal à nous suivre au travers, et de plus ils surveilleront plus la Route, qui est la voie la plus facile.

Mais nous n'étions pas que trois dans la pièce, et Aragorn n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué notre trouble. Nous avions tous fini de déjeuner, les Hobbits s'agitaient et Sam, redevenant soupçonneux pris la parole :

— Où voulez-vous nous emmener ? Que se cache-t-il dans ce marais qui fait autant peur à Monsieur Lòn et Mademoiselle Vinya ?

— C'est à eux qu'il vous faut poser la question : je n'en connais pas la réponse, et je n'ai jamais rien rencontré d'effrayant dans ce marais…mais chacun est tourmenté par ses propres démons…

Cette conclusion ne démonta pas Sam qui se tourna alternativement vers Lòn et moi. Il fut imité rapidement par les trois autres Hobbits, mais nous restions silencieux. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et les derniers mots d'Aragorn me faisaient réfléchir. Je me décidai finalement à parler, mais ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, tandis que je me rappelai les événements :

— Nous avons grandi dans la ferme que nos parents possédaient. Lorsque nous étions enfants, la vie était belle : nous étions aimés par nos deux parents qui avaient de quoi nous nourrir correctement… Mais il y a une dizaine d'années, notre mère est tombée gravement malade. Malheureusement, aucun des guérisseurs de la région ne put deviner de quel mal elle soufrait, et elle s'affaiblit grandement.

« Alors que nous pensions tous qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes, elle disparut un matin, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une lettre. Cette lettre disait qu'elle nous aimait et qu'elle reviendrait si elle le pouvait, mais qu'elle devait s'en aller. C'était sa seule alternative : trouver la guérison, ou trouver la mort…

Ma voix se brisa à cet instant, mais Lòn continua à ma place :

— Pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas, fit-il d'un ton sombre et grave ; elle avait décidé de ne pas emprunter la Route, mais de couper par le Midgewater…

″ _Comme nous aujourd'hui ! ″_ Sans que je la prononce, cette idée s'imposa à moi soudainement, et Lòn, certainement occupé à la même réflexion, s'arrêta un instant.

— On demanda néanmoins à quelques hommes de la région qui connaissaient bien le marais d'aller à sa recherche, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard. Il suivirent sa trace et découvrirent son sac, vide de vivres, au beau milieu du labyrinthe, mais ils ne purent aller plus loin. Il y avait là plusieurs empreintes de pas qui n'étaient pas celle de notre mère apparemment. On suppose donc qu'elle a put se faire tuer par quelque brigand qui aura jeté son corps dans le bourbier. Car on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps…Ou elle se sera perdue et aura erré longtemps dans les marais, sans son sac devenu trop lourd et inutile…On peut en tout cas être sûr qu'elle est morte dans ce marais….

Sa voix était devenue plus forte, et il prononçait ses mots avec colère et fatalité.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. La disparition de ma mère avait était difficile pour moi, pour nous… J'avais dû brusquement prendre sa place et, âgée de 7 ans , j'avais presque endossé le rôle de mère et de femme au foyer, bien que mon père m'aida. Mais notre mère, qui nous aimait, nous soutenait et nous réconfortait, notre mère n'était plus là.

Cependant, mon frère, lui, avait été hanté par cette disparition. Bien que n'ayant que six ans à cette époque, il s'était rendu coupable de la maladie, puis de la mort de notre mère. Il avait été malade peu de temps auparavant, et dans son esprit, c'était lui qui lui avait transmis la maladie. Je pensais que cet accès de culpabilité avait disparue avec l'âge, mais je me rendis compte à son expression qu'il n'en était rien. Je croisai son regard, mais il détourna les yeux et pris un air interrogatif. Suivant son regard, je vis qu'Aragorn le fixait, en pleine réflexion.

Le silence se prolongea encore, puis Frodo le brisa, d'une voix rauque mais douce :

— Je comprends et je sais ce que vous ressentez, soyez-en sûr…J'étais moi aussi un enfant lorsque mes parents sont morts. Nous étions en visite chez le père de ma père. C'était le soir : ils m'avaient couché, et une fois endormi, ils étaient allés faire un promenade en barque sur le Brandevin. Il y avait un beau clair de lune cette nuit-là…Leur barque s'est renversée et ils se sont tous les deux noyés…

« Après ça, poursuivit-il, s'égarant dans ses pensées ; toute eau devint pour moi l'objet de toutes mes peurs. L'eau m'avait enlevé mes parents, et un simple bain se transformait en cauchemar. Je suis resté ainsi durant un an, jusqu'au jour où Bilbo a décidé de faire de moi son héritier et de m'emmener à Cul-de-Sac. Pour ce faire, il nous fallait traverser le Brandevin au Bac de Châteaubouc. Cette idée me révulsa, mais je n'avais pas le choix…J'effectuai la traversée pénétré par la peur, l'angoisse, la panique. Nous sommes arrivés sains et saufs de l'autre côté, et toute cette frayeur laissa place au soulagement.

« A peine remis de mes émotions, Bilbo me poussa brusquement dans la rivière.

Frodo fut coupé à cet instant par une exclamation indignée de Sam, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua :

— La terreur m'envahit, me paralysant. Je me voyais déjà mort, de la manière que mes parents, et m'imaginais une malédiction familiale…Mais Bilbo m'encouragea à nager, comme j'avais appris à le faire étant plus jeune encore. Lentement, je réussis à bouger, entamant des mouvement de brasse pour me rapprocher du bord, et je réalisai que je touchais le fond, et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de noyade. Mais par cette petite mésaventure, je vainquis ma peur de l'eau…Combattez vos démons, et vous irez bien mieux après…

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Frodo prononça ces dernières paroles et nous regarda attentivement dans les yeux l'un après l'autre, Lòn et moi, et nous sourit avec compassion.

Mon frère eut un soupir résigné :

— De toute façon, le seul moyen de guérir c'est de se considérer comme guérit…et nous n'avons pas le choix...

— Nous ne l'avons pas beaucoup depuis hier soir…ajoutai-je pensivement.

— Vous aviez votre libre arbitre lorsque vous êtes venus écouter à la porte, répliqua alors Aragorn. Vous avez alors pris votre décision, elle a ses conséquences, malheureusement pas des plus agréables.

— Vous faites preuve d'une grande compassion, Aragorn, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Cette réplique ironique eut l'effet que escompté, puisque l'atmosphère de la pièce, qui s'était alourdie avec ces tristes récits, s'allégea. Un sourire, plus ou moins marqué, éclaira le visage de chacun. Aragorn rit :

— Je vous en prie ! fit-il avec un semblant de révérence. Mais si vous cherchez une compensation pour ce dur voyage, je vous dirai que vous avez une chance formidable de pouvoir voyager jusqu'à Rivendell, qui est une des dernières cités elfiques de la Terre du Milieu. Et un voyage à Rivendell n'est jamais inutile pour des jeunes gens comme vous. Vous y apprendrez maintes choses.

— Croyez-vous que les Elfes de Rivendell sachent où se trouve Bilbo ? demanda alors Frodo.

— Je n'en doutes pas…répondit Grands-Pas en croisant son regard.

— Ce vieil oncle Bilbo ! dit Frodo mélancoliquement. Et je crois que si je pars de la Comté, c'est surtout pour avoir l'occasion de le revoir. Il me manque. Il n'aurait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais osé partir. Il est comme mon modèle…

— Mais si votre oncle Bilbo n'avait pas été là, intervint Aragorn en souriant ; vous n'auriez pas eu à partir de la Comté.

— En effet… répondit Frodo, surpris. Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses à propos de l'histoire de cet Anneau…

— Vous oubliez que je suis un ami de Gandalf ! répliqua Aragorn. Je l'ai aidé à attraper Gollum lorsqu'il voulut en apprendre plus sur la découverte de l'Anneau.

— Je me rappelle maintenant ! s'exclama Frodo, éclairé. Gandalf m'a parlé de vous la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! D'après lui, vous êtes le plus grand voyageur et chasseur de ce temps si je me souviens bien.

— Et bien, fit Lòn ; nous avons de la chance de vous avoir comme guide, on dirait !

— Oui, rétorqua le Rôdeur, en lui souriant gentiment; vous ne risquez pas de vous perdre. Gandalf ne vous a pas confié à moi pour rien.

On frappa à la porte et Bob entra. Il avait fait le tour du village, et il n'avait trouvé que Bill Ferny disposé – peut-être – à vendre son poney. Je l'avais déjà vu Bill (c'était le nom du poney) et il ne paraissait pas très robuste. C'était un vieux poney, et Ferny l'affamait. Frodo s'en contenta cependant et le paya eu prix fort : douze sous d'argents. Sam se prit immédiatement d'affection pour la pauvre bête et il s'employa à le soigner et le brosser tandis que nous remplissions nos gourdes et chargions nos sacs de nourriture.

Devisant gaiement, nous étions prêts depuis une demi-heure lorsque Sam vint nous avertir que Bill était prêt pour le départ. J'embrassai une dernière fois mon oncle et adieu à Bob et Nob. Les Cavaliers Noirs et leurs complices avaient réussi : il était dix heure du matin, la ville était depuis bien longtemps réveillée, et notre départ ne pouvait plus désormais passer inaperçu.

Quatre Hobbits, deux Hommes, une femme – et un poney malade – devaient en effet former une compagnie assez atypique. Les Hobbits arrivaient de la Comté et l'un d'entre eux avait fait un tour mémorable la veille ; Grands-Pas, le Rôdeur bien connu dans la région, venait avec eux ; et enfin, ils étaient accompagnés de Lòn et moi, deux enfants du pays.

Il y avait foule sur les abords de la Route. Les villageois nous regardaient passer attentivement – mais pas réellement amicalement. On aurait pu croire que tous les Habitants du Pays de Bree s'étaient donnés rendez-vous : il y avait là presque tous les habitant de Bree, et beaucoup de ceux de Combes, Archet et Staddel. Certains nous suivaient, d'autres nous apostrophaient, plus ou moi gentiment, sans que nous fassions attention à eux. Plusieurs demandaient, à Lòn ou à moi, ce que nous faisions avec cette troupe et où nous allions, mais nous ne répondions pas, nous contendant de les regarder avec un sourire qui se voulait énigmatique.

A un détour de la Route, ce que je pris tout d'abord pour un enfant déboula sur le passage, venant se placer devant moi. Je reconnus alors Marguerite, une Hobbit de mes meilleures amies. Elle se tenait bien droite, les mains sur les hanches, semblant me fusiller du regard. Je souris en la voyant ainsi. Elle adoptait cette position lorsqu'elle grondait son frère, et s'en servait aussi souvent avec moi pour s'amuser.

— Et alors ? fit-elle l'air faussement fâché. Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu quittes Bree ? Et tu comptais en plus partir sans me dire au revoir ?

— Je suis la Route que m'ont tracée les Valar, répondis-je avec un sourire ; mais dans la précipitation tu sais…, continuai-je mal à l'aise ; c'est à peine si j'ai eu le temps de prévenir mon père !

— C'est bon, va ! sourit-elle à son tour. Je te pardonne !

Elle tenta de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je mesurais trois-quarts de mètre de plus qu'elle. Elle encercla donc ma taille de ses bras.

— Reviens-nous vite ! dit-elle. Et fais attention à toi : Grands-Pas est dangereux à ce qu'on dit !

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase à voix basse, appuyant ses paroles d'un un regard soupçonneux vers Aragorn qui me fit sourire. Décidément, il éveillait les soupçons de tout le monde !

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! m'exclamai-je. Et Lòn est avec moi, non ?

En même temps que je disais ces mots, je désignai de la tête mon frère et fis un clin d'œil à Marguerite. Elle avait toujours été en admiration devant lui et sa maîtrise du combat. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle sourît, mais son visage s'assombrit :

— Ton frère est très doué, déclara-t-elle ; mais j'ai le sentiment que le jour où Grands-Pas et lui se retrouvent face à face, chacun une épée dans la main, si je dois parier sur le vainqueur, je ne miserai pas sur ton frère…

— Je pense la même chose que toi, acquiesçai-je ; mais j'ai confiance en Grand-Pas, et donc je ne crois pas avoir besoin de Lòn pour me défendre.

— Si tu le dis… et puis, fit-elle en souriant soudainement ; c'est vrai que tu sais te battre toi aussi !

Je souris moi aussi :

— Et oui !

— Vinya ! Il faut y aller maintenant !

Mon frère m'appelait. J'étais restée toute seule derrière, et tout le groupe continuait d'avancer.

— J'arrive ! fis-je à son attention.

Puis je me tournai vers mon amie et je lui souris :

— Au revoir Marg, et à bientôt j'espère !

Je m'élançai à la suite des autres, et alors que je le courais, j'entendis Marguerite me crier sa bénédiction :

— Adieu Vinya ! Que les Valar te protègent sur ta Route !

Mon frère m'avait attendu, et c'est ensemble que nous rattrapâmes Aragorn et les Hobbits. Ils étaient à la sortie du village et venaient de passer devant la maison de Bill Ferny. Celui-ci avait du lancer des paroles peu amicales, car je vis Sam Gamgee lui lancer une pomme à la tête. Son tir fit mouche et assomma à moitié Ferny, mais le tireur sembla regretter d'avoir gâché une si belle pomme. Nob et Bob lui en avaient donné une poche pleine à notre départ, mais je lui en tendis une figue en compensation, car c'est que qu'ils m'avaient offert pour mon départ.

Les badauds nous suivirent encore jusqu'à la Porte Sud, quelques mètres plus loin, mais ils s'arrêtèrent là, sûrement lassé et regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'animation. Nous suivîmes la Route durant encore quelques milles, descendant lentement de la Colline de Bree et elle se dressait, encore haute derrière nous, lorsque, parvenant à une petite piste en direction du nord, Aragorn nous fit quitter la Route :

— C'est ici que nous quittons le terrain découvert pour prendre par les bois, dit-il.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas un « raccourci », s'exclama alors Pippin Touque. Notre dernier raccourci par les bois a failli se terminer en désastre.

— Ah, mais vous ne m'aviez pas avec vous alors, rit Aragorn. Mes raccourcis, courts ou longs, ne tournent jamais mal.

Puis, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne sur la Route qui puisse nous voir, ils nous entraîna à sa suite dans les bois.

Mon frère vit dans la réplique de Pippin une allusion aux aventures déjà vécue par les jeunes Hobbits pour parvenir jusqu'à Bree, et il se décida à l'interroger, lui qui paraissait enclin à discuter un peu.

— Racontez-nous votre voyage jusque chez nous, s'il vous plaît ! Vous avez du vivre déjà quelques aventures exceptionnelles, non ?

Pippin Touque nous fit donc le récit de leur périple jusqu'à Bree. Poursuivis par des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en danger de mort, nous manifestions le plus d'enthousiasme possible dans ces conditions, et le ton tentait d'être léger. Coupé fréquemment par les interventions de ses compagnons, le récit était quelque peu embrouillé, mais commençons au début.

L'anneau de Frodo appartenait auparavant à son oncle, Bilbo Baggins. Celui-ci était bien connu dans la région pour ses aventures et ses extravagances. Il avait disparut une année entière, voyageant en compagnie de Nains jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire pour récupérer avec eux le trésor volé par Smaug, un dragon. C'est au cours de ce voyage que, perdu dans des souterrains creusés par les orcs sous les Monts Brumeux, il avait rencontré Gollum, un créature étrange. Ils jouèrent au jeu des devinettes, et Bilbon ayant gagné, Gollum lui donna l'Anneau et le reconduit à la sortie – j'appris plus tard, à Rivendell, que Bilbon avait en réalité trouvé l'Anneau et que Gollum l'accusait de vol et qu'il avait voulut le tuer.

Lorsque Bilbo revint chez lui, il ne parla de cet Anneau à personne, mais il devint célèbre par ses extravagances et sa générosité. Le jour de son anniversaire, pour ses 111 ans, il disparut subitement de la fête dans un éclat de lumière. Cette histoire avait fait le tour de la colline et je comprenais désormais mieux comment il avait disparut, ayant assisté moi-même à un ce ces tours. Bilbo Baggins avait donc, en réalité, enfilé l'Anneau à son doigt pour retourner chez lui et partir rapidement. Il quitta la Comté laissant la totalité de ses biens à Frodo, y compris l'Anneau.

Cela se passait il y a environ dix-neuf ans, si je ne me trompe, et pendant toutes ces années, rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit dans la Comté. Mais, un soir de printemps de cette année, Gandalf, qui n'était pas venu dans la Comté depuis longtemps, réapparut et fit à Frodo le récit de l'histoire de l'Anneau. Il incita le Hobbit à quitter la Comté pour rejoindre Rivendell, mais son départ se devait d'être discret. Frodo eut donc l'idée de faire passer son départ pour un déménagement et Gandalf lui conseilla d'emmener Sam, son fidèle jardinier, avec lui. Pippin et Merry, les meilleurs amis de Frodo, devaient tous deux participer au déménagement.

A la mi-septembre, les quatre Hobbits quittèrent le quartier Ouest de la Comté, où Frodo venait de vendre sa maison, Bag-End. Merry Brandybuck et Gros Bolger, un autre ami de Frodo, partirent devant avec les meubles dans une charrette, tandis que les trois autres comptaient suivre la route à pied, tranquillement. Ils se donnaient trois jours pour atteindre la nouvelle demeure de Frodo : Crickhollow, petite maison à l'écart, dans le Pays de Buck, à l'extrémité Est de la Comté, et où tout départ peut se faire inaperçu.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un cavalier qui s'averra être un des Cavaliers Noirs. Cela, Frodo ne le savait pas, mais il s'en méfia et préféra s'en cacher. Dans la nuit, ils rencontrèrent des Elfes quittant la Terre du Milieu et firent un peu de chemin avec eux, ce qui les protégea pendant un temps du Cavalier. Après avoir laissé les Belles Gens, ils se perdirent à travers les bois, d'où leur ''raccourci'' malheureux. Mais ils arrivèrent à se retrouver et le lendemain soir ils furent chez un brave fermier, ami de Pippin et Merry. Celui-ci les invita à dîner puis les accompagna au Brandywine Bridge où ils les laissa en compagnie de Merry qui était venu les chercher, s'inquiétant de ne pas les voir arriver.

Après avoir passé une bonne soirée à Crickhollow, Frodo avoua son départ à ses amis, qui lui avouèrent en retour qu'ils étaient au courant de tout cela et qu'ils avaient prévu de l'accompagner. Ils partirent donc tous les quatre à l'aube le lendemain en direction de la Vieille Forêt, accompagnés par des poneys loués par les soins de Merry, et laissant Gros Bolger garder la maison et avertir Gandalf de leur départ.

Lorsque Pippin aborda le récit de leur cheminement à travers la Vieille Forêt, je donnai raison à mon frère et convins que les quatre jeunes Hobbits avaient eu des aventures extraordinaires. Car cette forêt est connue dans la région pour son étrangeté et certains racontent que les arbres auraient une volonté propre et seraient malfaisants, ce que confirme Pippin. Certains y sont déjà allés, ne s'enfonçant pas trop dans les bois, mais, pire que le Midgewater pour ceux qui s'y aventurent, ces Hobbits étaient les premiers à l'avoir traversée et à en être ressortis, quoique pas sans avoir eu un certain nombre de mésaventures.

Au début, tout se passait bien pour les jeunes gens, mais en s'enfonçant dans la Vieille Forêt, les branches des arbres se cassaient et tombaient sur leurs têtes, les racines sortaient et faisaient trébucher leurs poneys, et ils eurent vite l'impression que les arbres se resserraient autour d'eux. Puis ce fut comme si les arbres voulaient qu'ils aillent là où eux le voulaient, et tout chemin vers le nord, où courrait la Route de l'Est que les Hobbits comptaient gagner était continuellement barré, tandis que seule la voie vers le sud-est était ouverte. Cette direction était celle du cœur de la Forêt, puis celle de la vallée du Withywindle.

Arrivés au Withywindle, un grand saule se servit de ses racines pour tenter de noyer Frodo et emprisonna dans son tronc Pippin et Merry, après les avoir endormis. Frodo s'échappa et se mit en quête d'aide et rencontra un étrange personnage : Tom Bombadil. Celui-ci libera Merry et Pippin puis les invita à le suivre jusque chez lui.

Ils y restèrent deux jours et racontèrent leur histoire à Tom qui voulut examiner l'Anneau. Il l'essaya, mais ils resta visible, l'Anneau semblant n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur lui. Par ailleurs, lorsque Frodo mit l'Anneau à son doigt voulant vérifier si c'était vraiment « son » anneau, il devint invisible pour tous à l'exception de Tom Bombadil.

Ils passèrent un bon séjour en compagnie de Tom et Goldberry, sa compagne, puis les Hobbits repartirent. Et après un dernier incident fâcheux chez les hommes des Hauts-Galgals dont ne voulut parler aucun des Hobbits, et les secours une fois encore de Tom Bombadil, ils atteignirent enfin la Route de l'Est qui les mena sans embûches jusqu'à Bree.

Pippin ne voulait pas développer cette histoire et n'en faire qu'un résumé (que j'ai moi-même abrégé par la suite), mais il s'emmêla dans son récit plusieurs fois. Ajoutés à cela les interventions et rectifications fréquentes de ses amis, ainsi que les différentes questions que mon frère et moi leur posâmes, et le jeune Hobbit ne put terminer son récit que peu de temps avant notre halte pour la nuit. Nous étions alors encore dans le Bois de Chet, et nous dûmes installer notre campement dans une trouée d'arbre. Nous nous répartîmes les différentes tâches : Merry et Aragorn devaient aller chercher du bois et Pippin, Lòn et Frodo devaient préparer le foyer pour le feu et allumer celui-ci, tandis que Sam et moi, préposés au rôle de cuisiniers, devions nous occuper de la nourriture, tout en veillant à ce que nous gardions des provisions pour la suite.

L'obscurité de la nuit alliée à la lumière des flammes conféra à la petite clairière et ses alentours un air étrange, inquiétant même, qu'ils n'avaient pas lorsque nous étions arrivés. Les arbres étaient épars, ce qui rendait les alentours clairs et, en plein jour, rassurants. Mais les ombres mouvantes dues au feu me faisaient imaginer des êtres se mouvant autour de nous, cherchant à nous encercler ou que sais-je encore. Je craignais une nouvelle attaque par derrière. Je gardai pour moi mes peurs infantiles et, observant mes compagnons tandis que nous finissions de manger, je remarquai que je n'étais pas seule à être impressionnée par les ombres, bien que les visages mon frère et Aragorn restaient impassibles.

Fatigués par notre première journée de marche, nous nous couchâmes rapidement, non sans avoir au préalable décidé des tours de gardes. L'organisation se fit sous la direction d'Aragorn qui planifia les groupes de manière à associer pour chaque tour un Homme et un Hobbit. Ils étaient cependant quatre Hobbits et nous trois Hommes, donc Aragorn décida de prendre deux tours par nuit.

Je m'endormis rapidement d'un profond sommeil sans rêve et je ne fus réveillée par Lòn que plusieurs heures plus tard. Le tour de garde me revenant était le dernier de la nuit, et je devais le passer en compagnie de Frodo. Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau afin de me réveiller complètement, puis je vins retrouver Frodo qui s'était installé près du feu. Dans le but de rester éveillée, j'engageai la conversation, profitant aussi de l'occasion pour mieux connaître mon compagnon de voyage. En dissertant de tout et de rien durant près d'une heure et demie, j'appris peu de chose sur sa vie, mais plus sur son caractère. C'était un garçon intelligent et vif, aimant la Comté et son oncle Bilbo, et, bien que sérieux et grave la plupart du temps, il savait rire et s'amuser aussi bien que ses amis. Je supposais que cette gravité avait un rapport avec le danger provisoire du à l'Anneau.

Quand l'aube arriva, il nous fallut réveiller nos compagnons. Au lieu de les tirer du lit en les secouant, nous optâmes pour la méthode douce. Frodo attisa le feu tandis que je préparais le petit déjeuner. Un à un, les dormeurs se réveillèrent, attirés par l'odeur des œufs et du bacon grillé. Ce fus le meilleur petit déjeuner que nous pûmes avoir de tout notre trajet jusqu'à Rivendell, car nous n'avions pu emporter que quelques œufs. Les repas ultérieurs allaient être plus frugal, et les Hobbits durent s'y habituer tant bien que mal, tout comme nous pauvres fils de fermiers, qui d'ordinaire avions de copieux repas pour supporter le travail de la ferme, ou de l'auberge.

Ragaillardis par un bon petit déjeuner, c'est en forme que nous reprîmes notre chemin. Bien que restant méfiants, la menace des Cavaliers nous apparaissait alors lointaine. La veille, nous n'avions vu ni entendu aucun homme ou bête, et il paraissait devoir en être de même ce jour-là. J'appréciais et m'habituais à ce lieu, à cette forêt aux couleurs jaunissantes, à cette odeur agréable et ponctuelle de pin, au crissement sous nos pas des premières feuilles tombées, aux caresses sur mon visage des branches nous barrant le passage. Je me laissai bercer par la nature m'entourant, regrettant de ne pouvoir m'arrêter de marcher pour mieux en profiter, tant qu'il faisait jour.

Je suivais alors Aragorn qui allait en tête, silencieuse et écoutant les conversations se tenant en fin de file. De temps en temps, j'échangeais quelques commentaires avec Frodo qui marchait derrière moi. A sa suite venait mon frère puis Pippin, Merry, et Sam guidant Bill. Entre les quatre Hobbits et Lòn, la conversation allait bon train, parsemée de plaisanteries. Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre. Aragorn, lui, était assez silencieux et son visage restait sérieux et grave, n'oubliant pas les dangers nous menaçant. Il prit la parole au milieu de l'après-midi en déclarant que nous arriverions au Midgewater le lendemain matin.

Je pensais avoir accepté l'idée de traverser le marais, mais jusqu'à cet instant, cela n'avait été pour moi, je crois, qu'une idée en l'air. Les paroles d'Aragorn me faisaient prendre conscience de la réalité, et cela était autre chose. Le stress m'envahit bientôt, et bien que calmée par l'atmosphère apaisante du bois, une boule se forma dans mon ventre qui ne disparut pas de l'après-midi.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit, j'essayai de cacher mon trouble à mes compagnons, mangeant normalement malgré l'absence de faim, et souriant aux plaisanteries des uns et des autres. Après manger, je pris le premier tour de garde avec Sam, sans toutefois tenter d'engager la conversation. Je me contentai de hocher la tête à ses paroles. Mon stress suffisait à me tenir éveillé, et même après avoir fini mon tour, je ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, narguée par les ombres dansantes projetées par les flammes. Je fus la première levée le lendemain matin, et, après la nuit que je venais de passer, j'étais moins que jamais prête à affronter le Midgewater.

Dès les premiers pas, le stress, qui ne m'avait pas quitté, fut complété par une angoisse croissante que je tentai de cacher. Chaque pas qui me rapprochait du marais augmentait mon stress, et une demi-heure après notre départ, je m'aperçus que mes mains tremblaient. Cette fois-ci, ma peur et mon angoisse étaient telles que la verdure et le calme ne suffisaient plus à les apaiser. Nous approchions du marais.

L'angoisse atteint un nouveau stade lorsque nous quittâmes du Bois de Chet. Alors qu'auparavant, même sans écarter totalement le marais et la disparition de ma mère de mon esprit, j'arrivais à me concentrer sur autre chose, dès le moment où je franchis l'orée du bois, l'image de ma mère agonisant vint me hanter, sans que je puisse la chasser ni l'occulter. J'essayai de ne pas penser au marais, de ne pas penser à elle, mais tous mes souvenirs, toutes mes pensées retournaient immanquablement vers ma mère, et cette image me revenait.

Nous continuions d'avancer, et progressivement, des larmes humidifièrent mes yeux. Je ne voulais surtout pas que les Hobbits, Aragorn, ou même Lòn se rendent compte de mon état, donc je fis un effort pour ravaler mes pleurs. J'essuyai rapidement mes yeux et regardai devant moi. Le paysage s'étendant devant moi était bien différent de celui que j'avais pu contempler dans les bois. J'avais devant moi une plaine, ou plutôt un désert, dans lequel aucune trace de vie n'était visible. Nous avancions en pente depuis que nous avions quitté la route, et dans le Bois de Chet, les arbres empêchaient de voir au loin. Mais là, le terrain désertique et nu nous offraient la possibilité de voir à plusieurs kilomètres. Et justement, presque à la limite de mon champ de vision, un changement de milieu semblait avoir lieu, le sol ne semblait plus être fait de la même matière. Cherchant à distinguer un peu ce qui semblait nous attendre, je m'aperçus qu'à cet endroit, la plaine devenait marécageuse. Nous étions aux abords du Midgewater.

Cette découverte me remplit d'effroi. Nous étions tout près. Il n'y avait plus moyen de l'éviter désormais : je devais le traverser. Et périr de la même mort que ma mère, en compagnie de mon frère et de nouveaux amis. Au moins, je ne mourrais pas seule…Je continuai d'avancer et rattrapai les autres. Je croyais pouvoir désormais aborder ma mort avec dignité et maîtrise de moi-même. Une fois de plus, je m'abusais. Cependant, forte de cette résolution, je marchais d'un pas décidé, et l'image horrible qui me hantait disparut. Je me pensais libre et arborais un léger sourire, fredonnant une petite chanson joyeuse. Pendant quelques kilomètres encore, le temps d'arriver au marais, la légèreté ne me quitta plus.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le marais, l'angoisse revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie, mais avec une intensité beaucoup plus forte. La peur qui m'avait accompagnée presque tout au long du chemin faisait dorénavant place à la panique. Ma respiration s'emballa, mes muscles se paralysèrent, mes jambes arrêtèrent de me porter et je dus donc m'immobiliser et m'asseoir par terre. Sam, voyant cela, commença à grommeler, comme le faisait mon père. Par association d'idées, je repensai à la mort de ma mère, et la même image me revint. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir les larmes qui inondèrent mes yeux. Je ne me contrôlai d'ailleurs plus moi-même et à mes larmes s'ajoutèrent rapidement des sanglots bruyants. Les autres se retournèrent et revinrent sur leurs pas. Je crois qu'ils comprirent rapidement ce qui n'allait pas, et préférèrent me laisser pleurer. De cela, je les remercie. Aucune larme ne m'était venue à la mort de mère, et c'est ce jour là que j'ai pleuré pour la première fois – et peut-être accepté – enfin, sa disparition. Je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai à mon chagrin.

Lorsque je me fus calmée et que j'ouvris les yeux, légèrement honteuse, ils s'étaient tous assis en arc de cercle devant moi. Aragorn, qui était en face de moi, me regarda dans les yeux et prit la parole :

— Envinyatë, avez-vous confiance en moi ?

— Oui, répondis-je franchement, sans hésitation.

— Alors vous n'avez pas de craintes à avoir. J'ai, de nombreuses fois, traversé ce marais, et je ne me suis jamais perdu. En me suivant, vous sortirez du marais dans deux jours.

Je hochai la tête, et me relevai. Ils firent de même et nous rendossâmes nos sacs à dos. Aragorn reprit la marche lentement et Lòn le suivit, après m'avoir rassurée par une pression sur l'épaule. Je voulais leur emboîter le pas, sans toutefois pouvoir me décider à avancer mon pied.

— C'est le premier pas le plus difficile, après ça ira, vous verrez.

Je reconnus là la voix de Sam qui m'encourageait. Suivant son conseil, je me décidai enfin.. Et comme il l'avait dit, les pas d'après suivirent. Fière de ma petite victoire sur moi-même, j'avançai d'un pas conquérant à la découverte du marais.

Des mares boueuses grouillantes d'insectes piqueurs, voilà ce qu'était le Midgewater. Les Hobbits étaient d'ailleurs la proie préférée des insectes, mais ceux-ci ne nous laissaient pas indemnes. Avant la fin de la première journée, tout le monde se mit à se gratter de concert, excepté Aragorn qui semblait résister à ce besoin, toujours impassible et concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Je lui en sais grès, car cela me rassurait de le voir s'appliquer à nous faire sortir de ce marais. Je n'étais pas à l'aise à cause de ma mère, mais même sans cela, avec l'odeur, le froid persistant et les insectes, que Sam avait baptisé les Nicbricqueux, j'en eus vite assez de ce marais, et je n'étais pas la seule. En plus des Nicbricqueux, appelés ainsi parce qu'ils crissaient continuellement, _nic-bric nic-bric nic-bric_, il y avait dans les marais des créatures que nous ne voyions pas, mais qu'il nous suffisait d'entendre pour imaginer l'immondice qu'elles étaient. Ces créatures se faufilaient parmi la pauvre herbe verdâtre qui clair-semait le marais. Nous étions continuellement entourés d'une légère brume, accompagnée d'un froid persistant.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, une brume la brume s'intensifia légèrement, rendant le lieu encore plus hostile. Nous agençâmes notre campement au beau milieu de tout cela, et nous allumâmes un petit feu avec le bois que nous avions apporté de la forêt. Le repas fut un peu moins gai que les précédents, le niveau sonore des crissements des Nicbricqueux empêchant toute discussion. Chacun mangeait d'une main et grattait les piqûres que les insectes lui avaient fait de l'autre. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus que le Rôdeur aussi se grattait, presque autant que nous.

— Dites-moi, Aragorn, demandai-je, je vois bien que les Nicbricqueux ne vous ont pas évité, alors comment avez-vous fait pour leur résister jusqu'à maintenant ?

— Vous savez, répondit le Rôdeur en souriant, j'ai été toute la journée concentrée sur le chemin que nous devions prendre, il n'y avait pas de place dans mon esprit pour les insectes !

— Grands-Pas, Aragorn, intervint Lòn, songeur ; vous avez d'autres noms comme ça ?

— Il en a aussi un elfique très proche du mien : Envinyatar.

— Et j'en ai encore d'autres ! Mais toute personne qui voyage reçoit un nom ou un surnom des peuples qu'elle rencontre. Gandalf a reçu plusieurs noms aussi, depuis qu'il est arrivé de l'Ouest. La plupart du temps, les Hommes choisissent de raccourcir ou transformer des noms que les Elfes gardent intact pour préserver leur signification. Et vous et votre sœur en possédez déjà deux, qui sont en fait vos noms et surnoms (ou diminutifs), il en allait de même pour votre mère : elle est Elmenya pour les Elfes et Amélia pour les Hommes.

— Vous connaissiez notre mère ? demandai-je intéressée.

— Vous n'aurez pas souffert pour venir ici en vain, fit-il gentiment, je vais vous raconter cette histoire. Prenez cela comme une récompense pour les efforts que vous avez fait pour franchir le pas. L'histoire débute d'ailleurs ici même, à l'endroit et au moment où vous l'avez finie.

— Ici même ? réfléchis-je rapidement. Là où je l'ai finie ? Mais alors, vous l'avez rencontrée pendant qu'elle se perdait !

— Et vous n'avez rien fait pour la sauver !?! s'écria à son tour mon frère. Peut-être même est-ce vous qui l'avez tuée !

Il se redressa, les poings serrés, les yeux fixés sur le Rôdeur. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Non…, fit-il calmement ;non, je ne l'ai pas tuée. Je l'ai aidée et l'ai conduite jusqu'à Rivendell, où elle souhaitait aller.

— Expliquez-vous…gronda Lòn, sans desserrer les poings.

— Je ne comprenais pas lorsque vous avez raconté l'histoire de votre mère, raconta alors Aragorn. Elle était très gravement malade, cela est sûr, et ce chemin de guérison ou de mort qu'elle évoque dans sa lettre devait en réalité la conduire à Rivendell. Car Elrond, le seigneur de ces lieux, est un maître du savoir de guérison, et si lui ne pouvait la sauver, personne ne le pouvait.

« Elle s'était effectivement perdue quand elle a voulu traverser le marais, mais je l'ai trouvée le lendemain, gravement affaiblie, alors que je passais, presque par hasard. Elle m'a signifié son besoin de se rendre auprès d'Elrond et, trop faible pour marcher, je l'ai portée sur plusieurs kilomètre. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que vous n'avez trouvé aucune de ses empreintes. Au sortir du marais, nous avons marché encore un peu, puis j'ai rencontré des amis qui étaient à cheval et qui l'ont emmenée à Rivendell.

— Alors elle y est ? demandai-je pleine d'espoir. Et elle est en vie ?

Après quelques secondes, le doute m'envahit :

— Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue ? Elle avait dit que si elle guérissait, elle reviendrait !

— Je suis désolé, répondit tristement notre guide. Sa maladie était inconnue d'Elrond, et malgré tous les soins qu'il lui a apportés, elle est décédée deux semaines après son arrivée. Son corps repose à Rivendell…

Cette conclusion brisa quelque chose en moi. Le récit d'Aragorn avait, pendant un bref instant, ravivé mon espoir, jamais totalement disparu, que ma mère soit encore en vie quelque part et qu'elle revienne à la maison un jour. D'un seul coup, tout l'espoir que j'avais fondé tout au long du récit d'Aragorn, tout cet espoir partit en fumée. Elle était donc réellement morte, cela était maintenant sûr. Ce nouveau récit de la mort de notre mère apportait quelques choses par rapport à ce que nous avions toujours su. Nous étions dorénavant sûrs de son sort : elle n'avait pas été enlevée ou torturée par des orcs ; et elle avait maintenant une tombe, sur laquelle nous allions pouvoir nous recueillir mon frère et moi. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle allait à Rivendell pour être soignée. Elle n'avait aucune raison de nous le cacher… à part bien sûr la haine maladive de mon père pour les Elfes…

La fin du repas fut morne et silencieuse, laissant chacun plongé dans ses réflexions et la nuit fut longue. Nous étions bercés par les Nicbricqueux et le froid persistait. Je fus une des premières à m'endormir, n'ayant pas dormi depuis deux jours et épuisée par les émotions de la journée.

12


	5. Première Confrontation

_**Chapitre 5 : Première confrontation**_

Le lendemain, quatrième jour depuis notre départ, me sembla plus rapide que les autres, plongée que j'étais dans mes pensées. Je suivais machinalement Merry qui était devant moi et ne revins à la réalité que pour me joindre aux rires de mes camarades lorsque Pippin, puis Lòn quelques minutes plus tard, trébuchèrent et tombèrent face contre terre, le nez dans l'eau croupie et boueuse du marais. Dans un lieu qui aurait pu nous rendre fous au bout d'une semaine et avec une telle atmosphère, lourde du passé et de respect envers celui-ci, ces éclats de rire étaient comme des bouffées d'air frais.

D'autres cris de joie se firent entendre le soir lorsque, arrêtés pour la nuit, Aragorn nous annonça que nous sortirions du Midgewater le lendemain matin. Nous quittions les Nicbricqueux le lendemain, et c'est avec cet espoir que nous passâmes la nuit.

Et cet espoir devint réalité quelques heures à peine après que nous nous soyons remis en route. Nous avancions désormais sur une terre sèche et bien dure. Nos pieds nos s'enfonçaient plus dans la boue. C'était un réel soulagement, mais la brume légère que nous avions dans le marais persistait. On entendait cependant quelques oiseaux, premiers êtres vivants que nous voyions depuis Bree, exceptés les insectes et autres créatures douteuses du marais. Le terrain montait doucement et de hautes collines s'étalaient sur l'horizon. Aragorn nous désigna l'une d'elle un peu à l'écart, la plus haute. Elle était surmontée d'une couronne, faite de pierres et de ruines, et, semblable à un roi qui domine du haut de son trône, elle paraissait dominer les plaines environnantes de toute sa hauteur.

— Voici le Weathertop, disait Aragorn. La vieille Route, que nous avons laissé à notre droite court au sud de la colline et passe non loin de son pied. Nous pourrions l'atteindre vers midi demain, si nous nous dirigeons droit dessus. Je suppose que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Frodo.

— Qu'en arrivant là-bas, on ne peut être sur de ce que l'on trouvera. C'est bien près de la Route.

— Mais, assurément, nous espérons y trouver Gandalf ?

S'en suivit une courte discussion au cours de la laquelle le Rôdeur nous prévint contre les oiseaux ou d'autres bêtes qui pourraient être au service de l'Ennemi. Il décida aussi, avec beaucoup de précautions, de se diriger vers le Weathertop, d'où nous aurions une très bonne vue sur les alentours et même plus loin, et où nous espérions retrouver Gandalf.

Gandalf, à ce moment, je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une ou deux fois, brièvement, lorsque j'étais enfant. Il venait parfois à l'auberge et c'était alors, les rares fois où il en avait eu le temps et qu'il y était resté quelques jours, une belle attraction. Mon père avait accepté de nous emmener au village pour que nous puissions le voir, car c'était un Magicien, et il lui arrivait d'exécuter quelques tours pour les enfants, qu'il semblait beaucoup aimer. Oncle Barley se flattait de considérer Gandalf comme un ami et j'avais donc appris certaines choses de lui. Le Magicien était aussi un ami de l'excentrique M. Baggins – l'oncle de Frodo – et passait souvent par Bree lorsqu'il allait le voir, mais depuis que celui avait disparu, il venait beaucoup moins souvent. Le reste de que je connaissais de lui, de lui et des Magiciens, je l'avait entendu dans la Salle Commune.

On disait que les cinq Mages, ou Istari en elfique, étaient arrivés les uns après les autres par la mer, environ un millier d'années après le début du Troisième Age. Le premier était vêtu de blanc. Il semblait le plus grand et le plus sage de tous et après quelques voyages, s'installa en Isengard, dans la tour d'Orthanc. Il fut nommé Curunir par les Elfes et Sarouman le Blanc par les Hommes, et il devint le chef du Conseil Blanc. Après lui vinrent ensemble deux Istari vêtus de bleu outremer. Ils sont allés vers l'Est, et personne ne les a jamais revus. On ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus. Ensuite, arriva un Magicien habillé d'un vêtement couleur de terre. C'était Radagast le Marron qui se prit d'amour pour les animaux et renonça à la compagnie des Hommes et des Elfes. Gandalf le Gris, lui, fut le dernier à arriver, mais non le dernier en puissance, savoir et sagesse. Il était plus petit que les autres et, habillé de gris, il fut nommé Mithrandir par les Elfes, ce qui signifie Pèlerin Gris. Mon oncle me raconta que son amitié avec Bilbon s'était faite au cours d'un voyage qu'ils avaient fais ensemble. Gandalf et lui avaient aidé les Nains à reconquérir le Mont Solitaire et à chasser son occupant : Smaug le Dragon. Il est aussi le héros d'autres exploits que je ne connaissais pas à cette époque.

Cependant, ce que je savais de lui me suffisait pour supposer que si Aragorn et Frodo espéraient le rencontrer, c'était parce qu'il pouvait nous aider à arriver à Rivendell sans encombre ou à tuer les Cavaliers Noirs. J'appris pourtant plus tard que ces Cavaliers ne pouvait être tués par aucun homme vivant. Mais Gandalf est tout de même un support précieux face à un tel danger et sa présence rassurante réconforte autant les cœurs vaillant que les cœurs défaillants.

Nous dormîmes ce soir-là au bord d'un ruisseau dont nous avions remonté le cours et qui se jetait dans le Midgewater. Je passais mon tour de garde avec Pippin, l'avant dernier de la nuit.

— Et bien, nous voilà condamnés à passer quelques heures ensembles ! commença Pippin en soupirant.

— Je vous remercie de cette considération, fis-je avec un sourire ironique; et je remarque avec plaisir que cela semble vous enchanter !

— Ne vous trompez pas sur le sens de mes paroles…répondit-il embarrassé.

— Mais c'est vrai que les dernières soirées n'étaient pas terribles…

— En effet, avec ces chers Nicbricqueux ! Il vont me manquer vous ne savez pas à quel point ! Et il en va de même pour toutes ces adorables bestioles que nous venons de quitter !

— Comme je vous comprends ! Maintenant plus aucun moustique ne va venir vous piquer, et vous allez vous ennuyer : vous ne pourrez plus vous gratter ! Vous allez être complètement désœuvré !

— Ce qui va surtout me manquer, ce sont les cris des Nicbricqueux.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord, le taquinai-je ; ils m'empêchaient d'entendre les blagues charmantes que j'entends maintenant entre Merry, vous et mon frère !

— A propos de votre frère, j'ai entendu dire l'autre soir, quand nous étions à Bree, qu'il était…recherché par beaucoup de jeunes filles ! dit Pippin, avec intérêt.

— En quoi cela vous intéresse-t- il ?

— Tout ce qui est ragot de village m'intéresse, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de gens que je connais. Pas vous ?

— …D'accord…je l'avoue, souris-je après une hésitation. Surtout depuis que je suis à l'auberge et que j'en entends beaucoup…mais lorsqu'il s'agit de mon frère…

— Allez ! s'il vous plaît ! Je vous revaudrai ça ! J'en ai aussi quelques uns sur Merry !

Soudainement intéressée, je répondis sans gêne :

— Bon, si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, ce n'est pas vraiment comme vous l'avez dit. Il n'est pas « recherché », on lui cour après ! dis-je moqueuse. Et si c'était toutes des jeunes filles, cela le dérangerait sûrement moins !

— Il n'y a pas que des jeunes filles ?

— Oh ! il y a aussi des dames « honorables » qui, dans le dos de leurs maris, se permettent quelques réflexions et clin d'œil à son adresse, fis-je avec un sourire moqueur et en mimant ces clins d'œil.

Pippin réprima un éclat de rire pour ne pas réveiller les autres et j'attendis en souriant qu'il se calme pour qu'il tienne sa promesse :

— Maintenant je vous écoute !

— Ah ! vous voulez savoir ce qui se dit sur Merry, c'est ça ? demanda alors Pippin en grimaçant.

— C'est ce que vous m'avez promis ! mais j'aimerai aussi savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment ; après tout, vous le connaissez mieux que personne !

— D'accord, je me rend, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui. Ou tout du moins, cela ne m'est pas arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles. En réalité, c'est plus sur sa famille qu'il y a à dire. Il est le fils des Brandybuck ; la famille est noble et illustre, donc bien connue, et les rumeurs circulent très vite ainsi.

— Et ce que vous allez me raconter, vous pouvez confirmer ou pas ?

— Cela dépendra. Je pourrai parfois confirmer, parfois nier, et il y a des choses que je ne sais pas.

— Parce que vous allez m'en dire beaucoup ? demandai-je, vraiment intéressée cette fois.

— Mais nous avons toute la nuit devant nous !répondit-il en riant. Enfin presque, et en plus, j'adore apprendre les rumeurs qui circulent, comme j'adore les répéter ! Mais j'attends aussi de vous une petite contribution ! Je ne tiens pas à faire un monologue.

— Marché conclu ! mais je vous écoute toujours !

— Alors allons-y ! On raconte que les fils Brandybuck, lorsqu'ils atteignent un certain âge, doivent se plier à une sorte d'examen ou d'initiation. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais on a remarqué que tout les ans à la même époque, des garçons de 33 ans (la majorité chez nous) disparaissent pendant une semaine. Il y a un grand mystère autour de cette histoire, et Merry n'a jamais voulu rien me dire.

Il se pencha vers moi, baissa la voix et pris un ton mystérieux :

— Mais si cette initiation, puisque c'en est une, est aussi secrète, c'est qu'il y a des raisons, donc beaucoup de théories circulent. Mais je ne vais vous raconter que celle que je crois la plus probable. Après un festin et une cérémonie particulière, on enverrait les jeunes garçons dans la forêt, seuls et avec seulement un couteau, et ils devraient y rester une semaine, trouver de quoi survivre et surtout, survivre aux arbres, parce qu'on les ferait entrer dans la Vieille Forêt !

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Non, c'est ce qui se raconte dans la Comté. Ceux qui réussissent – par bonheur ils sont assez nombreux – ceux-là assistent à une deuxième cérémonie au cours de laquelle ils deviennent des hommes. Mais il y a aussi une autre théorie plus plaisante au sujet de cette disparition soudaine : les garçons seraient enfermés sous la colline des Brandybuck et n'auraient le droit de sortir qu'après avoir fais le ménage dans tous les smials de la colline !

Je me mis à rire, et Pippin m'accompagna. Mais c'était à mon tour de raconter, et il me le rappela :

— D'accord, lui-répondis-je ; mais là, je n'ai pas de rumeurs sur mon frère : les gens, la plupart du temps, évitent que je les entendent ! Je ne peux plus vous proposer que quelques anecdotes sur sa vie !

— Je prends quand même !

Et nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'au lever du jour, oubliant de réveiller Lòn et Sam pour le dernier tour de garde. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le soleil pointer à l'horizon que nous le réalisâmes.On aurait pu croire que nous venions de passer la soirée ensemble dans une taverne : nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, nous nous tutoyions, et je lui avait révélé pratiquement tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir savoir sur mon frère. Et celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à le savoir : les coups d'œil complices que Pippin m'adressait ne me rassuraient guère ! Heureusement, j'avais moi aussi appris quelques petites choses qui pouvaient me servir à le retenir.

Une journée et une nuit passèrent, dans les mêmes conditions. Nous continuions notre route vers le Weathertop. Le 6 octobre au matin, nous trouvâmes de nouveaux un sentier et nous le suivîmes. Il était à certains endroits bordé de part et d'autre de grosses pierres entassés, et les endroits où il n'y avait pas cette haie artificielle, le sentier était dissimulé des regards en plongeant dans des vallons ou en longeant de hauts talus. Ce tracé et ce sentier intriguèrent Merry et il interrogea Aragorn. Ils lui rappelaient les constructions qu'il avait vu lors de son passage dans les Haut-Galgals. La réponse d'Aragorn, bien que négative à propos des hommes des Galgals, nous laissa pensifs. Car il parla de Gil-Galad, et nous l'interrogeâmes sur cet homme que nous ne connaissions pas mais qui semblait illustre.

Ce fut là pour moi l'occasion de découvrir le talent caché de Sam, car il répondit à la place d'Aragorn et chanta un passage du lai intitulé « la Chute de Gil-Galad » que Bilbon avait traduit. La peu qu'il chanta captiva et charma. Il ne connaissait pas le reste du lai, mais nous aurions souhaité qu'il continue. Car même si ce n'était qu'un traduction, beaucoup moins noble que le lai en Langue Elfique, il restait un registre tragique et une poésie magnifique, et la voix de Sam lui conférait une force superbe :

_Gil-Galad était un roi des Elfes ;_

_De lui, les ménestrels chantent tristement :_

_Le dernier dont le royaume fut beau et libre_

_Des montagnes à la mer._

_Son épée était longue et sa lance aiguë ;_

_Son heaume brillant se voyait de loin ;_

_Les étoiles innombrables des champs du ciel_

_Se reflétaient dans son écu d'argent._

_Mais il y a bien longtemps, il s'en fut à cheval._

_Et où il demeure, nul ne le sait ;_

_Car dans les ténèbres tomba son étoile,_

_En Mordor, où s'étendent les ombres._

Le soleil était au plus haut lorsque nous abordâmes l'extrémité du sentier, au pied du Weathertop. Nous profitâmes de ce qu'il faisait encore jour pour monter au sommet de la colline. Nous passâmes sur un large talus qui faisait office de passerelle, nous permettant de grimper par le côté nord. Désormais, plus rien ne nous cachait de nos poursuivants et nous ne pouvions qu'espérer ne pas être vus. Il n'y avait cependant aucun mouvement dans les alentours. C'était un bon signe, mais aussi un mauvais, car il ne semblait pas que Gandalf le Gris soit là.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à un creux dans la colline, au fond duquel se trouvait une combe. Aragorn voulait aller voir du sommet les alentours, mais il souhaitait aussi laisser quelqu'un avec poney et bagages dans cet abri, pour préparer le campement.

— Laisser vos affaires ici ! dit-il. Sam et Ènvinyatë, vous restez ici pour installer le campement. Nous ne serons pas long !

Cette déclaration furent reçus par une grimace de ma part. J'aurais aimé moi aussi aller voir les alentours, la vue devait être spectaculaire du sommet !

Dès que les chanceux furent partis, nous entamâmes une petite exploration des alentours. La combe ressemblait plus à un vallon qu'à une combe et nous y descendîmes. Nous y trouvâmes un campement hâtif et Sam dénicha une réserve de bois. Cette visite des lieux s'était jusque là faite en silence, et c'est ce que j'appréciait avec Sam. En sa présence, comme en celle de mon frère, je ne me sentais pas obligée de trouver un sujet de conversation. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et Sam se décida à parler :

— Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Vinya, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez contre moi.

— Ce que j'ai contre vous ? fis-je, vraiment étonnée qu'il puisse penser cela.

— Ne faites pas comme si de rien n'était ! s'emporta Sam. Je ne suis pas si bête que cela ! J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que vous ne parlez pas depuis le départ. On a fait notre tour de garde ensemble, sans se dire aucun mot. Par contre, lorsque vous le passez avec MM. Frodo, Merry ou Pippin, vous ne vous faites pas prier pour bavarder ! Et comme si je n'ai pas vue la grimace que vous avez faite lorsque Aragorn vous a dit de rester avec moi ici ! Je ne comprend pas : je ne vous ai rien fait et j'aide de mon mieux. Alors, c'est vrai que vous n'avez peut-être tout simplement aucun respect pour moi, pauvre jardinier de mon état, mais je suis tout de même un homme, et honnête de surcroît, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. J'ai beau être un jardinier, je me targue d'être respecté par les gens qui me connaissent.

— Et les gens qui vous connaissent vous voient d'ailleurs plus comme un ami que comme un jardinier.

J'avais dit cela d'une voix calme et avec un sourire doux, pour essayer de le couper dans son élan, bien que le fait qu'il pense que j'avais quelque chose contre lui et de l'irrespect m'ait blessé. J'obtins l'effet escompté et me lançai dans un plaidoyer :

— Je crois que vous avez oublié que vous vous adressez présentement à une aubergiste, fille d'un fermier qui plus est. Le métier de jardinier n'est pas moins noble que ces métiers-ci, au contraire, et je vous respecte autant que toutes les personnes de notre petit groupe de marche. Si, lorsque nous sommes seuls, quand nous cuisinons, la plupart du temps, je ne vous parle pas, c'est principalement parce que je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. J'avais l'impression que le silence que nous partagions était un silence empli de complicité, mais j'ai du me tromper.

— Et pour la nuit de notre tour de garde ? demanda Sam, suspicieux.

— Vous avez peut-être remarqué que cette nuit précédait notre arrivée au Midgewater, et j'étais alors complètement ailleurs, déjà paniquée à l'idée le traverser. J'essayer de surmonter ma peur… Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, si j'ai fait une grimace tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'avais très envie de monter au sommet. Je le regrette beaucoup moins puisque cela nous a permit d'avoir cette conversation.

Devant son air toujours aussi sceptique, je me crus obligée d'ajouter :

— Je vous jure Sam que je n'ai rien contre vous et que je vous respecte beaucoup. Je vous considère déjà comme un ami…et je dois dire que…je pensais que c'état réciproque…

— Je..je suis désolé…balbutia-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas grave…dis-je devant son air véritablement contrit. J'espère que c'est le début d'une _vraie_ amitié !

— J'en suis sûr, Melle Vinya !

— Pour des amis, je crois que le terme de mise c'est Vinya, tout cours, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Bien sûr, excusez-moi…Eh ! regardez ! Il y a une source d'eau claire par ici !

Nous avions continué notre exploration en même temps que la conversation, et nous étions sortis de l'abris, pour justement trouver de l'eau.

— Vous avez raison, Sam ! Et il y d'ailleurs plusieurs traces de pas…d'homme semble-t-il…

— Vous pourriez dire de quand elles datent ?

— Vous n'avez jamais chassé ?

— Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais aimé la chasse…

— Défenseur de ces pauvres bêtes ? fis-je, un brin moqueuse.

Son air gêné me confirma mon hypothèse et me fit sourire. Mais mon père était un chasseur et j'essayai de me souvenir de quelques unes de ces instructions.

— Bon, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, c'est surtout Lòn que mon père emmenait lorsqu'il allait chasser, à quelques rares exceptions près. Mais je suppose que les traces doivent encore être récentes si elles sont encore visibles : ils ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de sources dans les environs, donc les animaux doivent venir fréquemment. Ils auraient déjà effacé les empreintes si elles s'étaient pas récentes.

— Nous devrions aller chercher les gourdes afin de les remplir !

— Oui, vous avez raison. On devrait aussi apporter de l'eau pour Bill et s'occuper un peu de la pauvre bête en attendant les autres.

Lorsqu'il revinrent du somment de la colline, tandis que Sam faisait part de nos découvertes à tout le monde, je retins mon frère, l'interrogeant sur ce qu'ils avaient vus :

— Alors ? Comment c'était là-haut ?

— Si c'est la vue qui t'intéresse, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur ; il n'y a qu'un mot à dire : magnifique. Mais y a-t-il jamais un sommet d'où la vue ne soit pas belle ? En plus, le soleil est en train de se coucher…En fait sur le sommet même, ce n'était pas magnifique : il y a les ruines d'une ancienne tour de garde nommée Amon Sul. Sinon, à part ça, on a trouvé des traces de luttes et des runes. On suppose que c'est Gandalf qui a du passer par là il y a quelques jours déjà, et il aurait été attaqué…Et…quelqu'un nous a vu pendant que nous étions sur le sommet : Aragorn nous avait prévenu, on y voit aussi bien que l'on y est vu !

— Qui ? Qui vous a vus ? demandai-je un peu inquiète.

— Je crains que ce ne soit des Cavaliers Noirs.

— _Des_ Cavaliers ? Ils sont plusieurs ? fis-je, vraiment inquiète cette fois-ci.

— Oui, ils étaient cinq…

Je soufflai fort pour assimiler calmement cette nouvelle, puis j'allai rejoindre Aragorn et les Hobbits. Ils étaient près de la source et le Rôdeur examinait les empreintes sur le sol.

— Ah ! C'est dommage que Sam et Envinyatë aient marché ici ! Ca va être plus dur de trouver des renseignements maintenant. Heureusement que vous pouvez me dire qu'elle sont plutôt récentes…

Lorsque mon frère passa son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner de nouveau à l'écart, je sursautai, bien que je m'y attende. C'est à peine si j'osai le regarder : lui-même m'évitait du regard. Quand nous nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés, il laissa finalement échapper une colère froide :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Aragorn est en ce moment même en train d'examiner des empreintes extrêmement brouillées et non pas extrêmement claires ?

— Non, lâchai-je en un souffle, les yeux rivés au sol.

— C'est ce que je pensais… fit-il avec une voix d'où transpirait le mépris.

Lòn se détourna pour partir, mais il se ravisa. Cette fois, il avait perdu son calme. Il eut un geste d'emportement, et parla – cria même – avec véhémence :

— Non, mais enfin, Vinya ! Tu te rends compte un peu ? Combien de fois t'as t-on répété de ne pas marcher dans des empreintes ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Je levai timidement les yeux vers le visage rouge de colère de mon frère. Il ne paraissait pas prêt de se calmer :

— Tu sais très bien que tu es incapable d'examiner correctement des empreintes ! continua-t-il, me faisant ciller. On t'as toujours dit de nous attendre lorsque tu en trouve une ! On va peut-être échapper un information capitale à propos de Gandalf ou des Cavaliers Noirs par ta faute !…Tu n'aurais jamais du venir avec nous ! Tu ne fais que nous retarder et nous mettre des bâton dans les roues : c'était à prévoir…

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop, et je le lui dit :

— Arrête, c'est bon ! Je sais très bien que je suis en tort ! C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas du marcher sur l'empreinte en me contentant de ma seule analyse, mais ne dit pas que je n'aurais pas du venir ! tu n'as rien à me dire! On ne nous a pas laissé le choix, ni à toi, ni à moi et je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment aidé depuis que nous sommes partis…

— Bien sûr que je n'ai rien fait depuis le départ ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ?

— C'est vrai qu'on peut se poser la question… qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire à part te battre ? tu n'as jamais su rien faire d'autre ! Et bien, tu vas bientôt pouvoir démontrer ton utilité, puisque les Cavaliers Noirs nous ont repérés !

Durant une minute, nous nous fixâmes avec colère, tous deux blessés par les paroles de l'autre.

—…Aller, viens ! finis-je par dire dans un soupir, d'une voix que j'espérais apaisante pour mettre fin au conflit et en me détournant. On va rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être au campement.

Lorsque nous y arrivâmes, ils étaient tous là, et commençaient à allumer un grand feu. Tous les regards convergèrent vers nous.

— Où étiez-vous passés ? demanda calmement Aragorn.

— Oh ! Pas très loin ! Un petit problème à régler en famille ! répondis-je avec un petit sourire crispé à l'attention du Rôdeur et un regard lourd de sens à celle de Lòn.

— Bien, repris alors Aragorn. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'éloigner en ce moment. Nous sommes en train d'allumer un feu : le feu effraie les Cavaliers. Ne l'oubliez pas ! Ce sera notre seul défense contre les Nazgûls s'il nous attaquent.

— Les Nazgûls ? De qui parlez-vous ? Des Cavaliers Noirs ? Vous savez qui ils sont ?

— Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions lorsque nous serons arrivés à Rivendell. En attendant, nous pouvons profiter du feu pour faire un repas chaud !

Le repas se fit en silence. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, redoutant une attaque plus que probable. Nous étions dans l'attente, et nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour nous protéger ou nous préparer à les accueillir.

Le repas fini, Aragorn nous chanta et raconta des récits et légendes elfiques. J'en connaissais certaines, d'autres m'étaient inconnues, et j'avais déjà entendu quelques brides des dernières. Cependant, dans la bouche de Grand-Pas, ces récits revêtaient tout autre chose que s'ils étaient dits par quelqu'un d'autre. Dans sa bouche, les histoires devenaient réelles et prenaient de l'importance, tout comme les valeurs que les héros défendaient. Le courage et la loyauté devenaient des qualités indispensables, mais tout le monde pouvait être un héros et s'identifier à ceux des histoires contées par Grand-Pas. De plus, il connaissait très bien ces récits et semblait pouvoir trouver sa place parmi les grands guerriers, elfiques ou humains, qu'il nous dépeignit.

Il nous conta les histoires de Tuor et de son cousin Tùrin, deux Hommes amis des elfes, nous conta la création de la Terre du Millieu par Eru et les Ainur, ainsi que bien d'autres choses. Mais en cette heure noire, il évita de parler de Morgoth ou de Sauron, de la chute de Nùmenor ou du vol des Silmarili. Lorsque Merry lui demanda de parler de Gil-Galad, ayant esquivé et habilement redirigé la question vers Frodo, il arrêta le Hobbit rapidement quand il aborda la chute du roi elfique en Mordor.

Enfin, il nous chanta une traduction d'un chanson elfique sur l'histoire de Beren et Lùthien, puis il nous expliqua leur histoire et leur descendance. Sa voix se fit profonde et chaude, ses yeux brillaient, alors qu'il contait cette histoire d'amour entre deux être de race différente, Beren, fils de Barahir, un Homme mortel et Lùthien Tinuviel, fille de Thingol, un Roi des Elfes, et la plus belle vierge qui ait jamais existé sur la Terre du Millieu. Cette histoire d'amour devait signifier beaucoup à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il nous apprit la fin tragique des deux amants, et surtout la mort de l'Elfe Luthien Tinuviel, un air de grande tristesse et de lassitude atteignit Aragorn, et son regard se perdit, tandis qu'il continuait à parler. De Beren et Luthien naquit Elwing le Blanc qui épousa Eärendil, et d'eux descendent Elrond le Semi-Elfe et les Hommes de Nùmenor.

Je ne sais si c'était là son but, mais ces récits éloignèrent de nos esprits le danger imminent dans lequel nous nous trouvions, et la peur ou l'inquiétude ne se lisait plus dans les yeux de mes compagnons. Nous étions enveloppé dans des couvertures et Lòn et moi étions serrés l'un contre, réconciliés par le froid et les histoires d'Aragorn. Les quatre Hobbits avaient fait de même, mais Aragorn se tenait seul, en face de nous, simplement enveloppé dans son grand manteau de voyage.

Au moment où Aragorn acheva cette histoire d'amour, la lune montante nous éclaira : elle était enfin passée par dessus la colline. De concert, nous levâmes la tête pour l'observer, elle et les étoiles, et c'est ainsi que nous remarquâmes, sur le sommet de la colline, une ombre. Je détachai de mon frère et me tournai vers lui avec un regard interrogatif et inquiet :

— Lòn ?

— Je ne sais pas…répondit-il tout en observant l'ombre. Je vais voir…

— Je viens avec vous, fit alors Sam.

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, je vis Frodo frissonner et Aragorn scruter les alentours, comme tentant de percer les mystères de la nuit. Sam revint avant Lòn. Il n'avait rien vu, mais avait senti une peur profonde lui glacer le cœur, signe distinctif des Nazgûls, comme les appelait Aragorn. Lòn, lui, revint en courant :

— Ils sont là ! Cinq en tout, mais seuls trois avancent vers nous ! Les deux autres se sont arrêtés au bord de la combe…Ils ne sont que des ombres !

— Tenez-vous près du feu, tête tournée vers l'extérieur ! cria Aragorn. Prenez les plus longs bâtons à la main, votre épée dans l'autre !

Debout, dans la position ordonnée par le Rôdeur, nous attendîmes durant ce qui me parut des heures et qui pourtant ne furent que quelques secondes, et puis enfin, ils arrivèrent. Je ressentais leur présence plus que je ne les voyais : une terreur immense m'envahit, accompagnée d'un grand désespoir et je figeai. Merry et Pippin, eux, se jetèrent au sol.

Les Nazgûls devinrent finalement visible, et leur vision me fascina autant qu'ils me terrorisaient. Qui étaient-ils, ces cavaliers effrayants ? Qui se cachaient sous ces manteaux noirs et usés ? Ils étaient grands, ils étaient beaux, ils étaient forts, et cependant ils étaient maléfiques : leurs bottes ensanglantées étaient là pour le rappeler. En réalité, leur apparence me rappela celle d'Aragorn à l'auberge la première fois que je le vis, lorsqu'il avait son capuchon sur le visage. Comme lui, ils semblaient dangereux, avec leurs longues épées dangereuses, et comme lui, il se dégageait d'eux une aura de puissance et, peut-être, de splendeur désormais passée.

Les trois ombres continuèrent d'avancer vers nous. Soudain, Frodo disparut : il avait enfilé l'Anneau, et conséquemment, les Nazgûls, attirés par celui-ci, se précipitèrent à l'endroit où devait se trouver le Hobbit. Ils semblaient le voir, mais deux d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent et un seul, le chef je supposai, continua en avant.

Cependant, nous nous restions immobiles. Je vis le chef sortir un poignard, se précipiter en avant, et on entendit soudain un cri, horrible et aigu imprégné de douleur et de haine, qui semblait être poussé par le Nazgûl, et Frodo réapparût. Ce fut le signal d'attaque. Aragorn se précipita sur les trois Cavaliers les plus proches dans le but de les pousser à fuir par épées et flambeaux. Cela me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je le suivis avec Lòn.

Bien que n'y pensant pas vraiment, je m'attendais à être transpercée dès la première attaque. Mais sur un autre cri suraigu du chef, ils disparurent rapidement dans l'ombre avant même que l'on porte un coups. Aragorn cria aux Hobbits quelque chose, puis, nous nous élançâmes à leur suite, abandonnant momentanément nos compagnons, afin de comprendre leur fuite et leurs déplacements.

9


End file.
